Fate Stay Night the beast warrior
by General Feng Xiang
Summary: During their retreat from the Broken Shore battle, a brave Tauren decided to sacrifice himself in order to ensure the survival of the others
1. Prologue

**Prologue of a story where the servant will be my character in WOW.**

 **The updates on this story will be slow, 'cause I'm focusing on The Murakumo of Remnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own F/SN, and I don't own WOW, I only own the OCs.**

* * *

The Broken Shore, the place where both the Alliance and the Horde decided to join forces in order to defeat the Legion.

In Stormwind, the recruitment of the warriors willing to drive off the demons was going according to a protocol, only the finest recruits were chosen. But in Orgrimmar, the recruitment of warriors was…more than enough, dozens of warriors arrived at the capital.

* * *

In Pandaria, a female Draenei was sitting in a home with a Pandaren. Behind her, was a female Blood Elf.

"It looks like the beginning of something bad" said the female Draenei.

"What do you mean, lady Caiwenji?" asked the Pandaren.

"The presence of another evil" answered Caiwenji "A great threat from another world"

"My lady" said the Blood Elf "I think that you need to stay away from that threat, especially if this is something unknown to us"

"Don't worry about me Narberal" replied Caiwenji while smiling at her "I feel a holy part in it, but it's so small, that the unholy part took the holy part and absorbed it"

"I don't like it" said the Pandaren "The Shado-Pan can't stay silent"

"I believe that you are ready to protect Pandaria master Taran Zhu" said Caiwenji before drinking from a cup of tea "Yet, its look like the energy is stationed above the Broken Shore"

"That cursed place" commented Taran Zhu "If this demonic energy arrives here, it would undoubtedly target the Black Heart"

"I don't think that it looks for power" replied Caiwenji "But like to take someone from there"

"What a strange power" commented Narberal "I have a bad feeling about this battle there"

"Yes" replied Caiwenji "The beginning of a new age, and possibly, the end of this stupid war"

"No matter" said Taran Zhu "You are members of the Shado-Pan, therefore you need to protect this world from the Black Heart"

"We know that" said Narberal "Lady Caiwenji is simply worrying that this energy comes near Pandaria"

"Then the more time we wait, the more danger we are in" said Taran Zhu before getting up.

Caiwenji and Narberal done the same thing, and then the young Draenei flinched "It began to do something" said Caiwenji "Something is happening in the other side of it"

* * *

In a castle, a pale white haired girl, with red eyes and purple dress, was walking inside the castle with two maids.

"Lady Illyasviel, the time for the summoning of the servant has come" said one of the maids.

"You don't need to remind me, Leysritt" replied hardly the little girl.

* * *

 **Here's the profile of the OCs:**

 **Caiwenji: female Draenei Holy Priestess Max LVL.**

 **Narberal: female Blood Elf Retribution Paladin Max LVL**

 **The servant: next chapter.**


	2. The death and the summoning

**Here's the set of my warrior (This is only a transmog):**

 **1-Fearless Gladiator's plate armor set**

 **2-Two Experimental Specimen Slicer**

* * *

In the Broken Shore, both the Alliance and the Horde were fighting against the demons of the Burning Legion. On the cliff, Sylvanas Windrunner was given a choice, stay and fight alongside the Alliance, or retreat and save the Horde, she didn't hesitate and called Banshees to get the fallen and the injured.

"It's look like a good scene where I can have some glory" mumbled a Tauren.

"This isn't time to wait Torn, we need to retreat!" yelled a Troll.

"Go!" yelled the Tauren "I will hold them! You need to escape!"

"What?!" replied the Troll "Stop acting like you're the hero and come!"

"If I don't hold them" began the Tauren "They will chase you, and you know that you can't stop me"

"Why are you that stubborn?" asked the Troll with a sad smile on his face.

"You don't need to wait for me to answer you" answered the Tauren "Just go, they are approaching"

The troll turned and said "I'm sorry, Torn"

Torn laughed and said "Just don't forget that I'm Torn The Earthquaker"

"So cute" said a seductive voice "Do you truly think that everything will go as you want?", the new comer was a female Night Elf, she was wearing a black tanned armor and had two warglaves on her back.

"Run!" yelled Torn before focusing on the Night Elf.

"I guess that you are going to ask for my name, right?" said the Night Elf before taking a demonic form "This body is named Juni, but my name is Jingke"

"A Demon Hunter" commented Torn.

"A 'Former' Demon Hunter" rectified Jingke "Now my allegiance belongs to Master Gul'Dan"

"And they say that the Horde isn't worth trust" commented Torn.

"Just shut up and let me kill you" replied Jingke while charging the Tauren, who responded with the same action.

"I'm not easy to kill" said Torn smirking before striking the former Demon Hunter with both of his axes.

Jingke smirked back and said "I know that" she then took a more demonic form "That's why I won't hold back!" she then fired a ray from her 'Eyes'. The warrior tried to block it with his axes, but he was affected by it. The demon looked at him and said "You are tougher than I thought"

The warrior looked at her before roaring, the burns of the ray disappeared. "Sorry Miss former Demon Hunter, but you can't defeat me that easily" he said with a smirk before charging her and followed with a hit from both of his axes.

"Alright, no more bullshit!" yelled Jingke as she created an explosion with her demonic power, destabilizing the warrior and she began to slash him with her warglaves, the warriors tried to defend himself, but he was disarmed by the demon.

Torn kneeled, exhausted, wounded. He chuckled and said "You can kill me if you wish, but the defeat of the legion is near"

"You talk like you what will happen" replied Jingke with irritation.

"It's very obvious" said Torn with a smirk "The Azerothian forces will defeat the legion to the core, and they will make sure that no one will resurrect it"

"Hmph, mortals" commented Jingke before decapitating the warrior "I hope that Master Gul'Dan will forgive me for letting them escape"

* * *

In the astral plane, Torn was floating in the never-ending void.

"That was one hell of a glorious death" said Torn before seeing a golden portal.

* * *

In the other side.

"Time to begin" said Illyasviel Von Einzbern, the representing Master of the Einzbern for the fifth Holy Grail War, by spilling some of her blood on the magical circle with a stone on the centre "Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled" the circle began to illuminate with red lights "I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance"

* * *

In the void.

" _I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance_ " said the voice of a young girl.

"Very courageous for a little human" commented Torn "I like it", he began to move toward the portal.

* * *

With illyasviel.

"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains" completed Illyasviel.

A big figure with a strange armor and two axes appeared and horns coming out of his head. Chains came out and bind it, the servant began to roar madly and his size began to increase.

"What kind of monster did I summon" mumbled Illyasviel.

"Lady Illyasviel, you need to bind him before he could roam free!" yelled the maid Leysritt.

"I know!" replied angrily Illyasviel, she kneeled and putted her hands on a small circle in front of the servant, her skin began to glow red as markings on her body appeared. She felt that she had connected herself with the beast, she then felt all the rage inside it, and it was fueled to the fullest. The pure rage coming from the monster was too much, this servant wasn't an ordinary Berserker.

Illyasviel was thrown back.

"Lady Illyasviel!" yelled Leysritt as she rushed to her help.

Illyasviel stopped her and snapped "No! I must do this by my own!", she repeated the same operation and the same result happened. She glared at the servant who regained his normal seize and calmed down.

"Have succeeded in subjugating your servant?" asked an elder.

Illyasviel lowed her head and responded with "No…not yet. But I can complete the trial alone"

"We shall see about that" replied the elder "Depart now, you will be given cloths. Return in two days"

The girl nodded and moved, the old man stared at the servant and asked "What kind of heroic spirit are you?" the horns on his head made him think of the minotaur killed by Theseus, but the mythology never mentioned an armored beast. And his armor was magic, the magic of enchantment was a weak magic, but this type of enchantment wasn't like the types of enchantment he knows.

* * *

Outside the castle.

"Stupid scary powerful servant" mumbled Illya as she walked "I will re-summon a new servant when I go back. A new, nice, good looking servant, not an abomination like that, I-" she was stopped by noises behind her. Wolves, dozen of them, Illya ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Inside the castle.

Berserker roared, breaking the chains that bounded him, and then jumped high in the sky.

* * *

With Illya.

The young girl ran as fast as she could, with the hope of reaching the castle, but she was tackled by one of the wolves, the rest of the wolves began to bite her. Illya was in pain and began to cry, until the servant she summoned landed killing half of them before roaring, making the other wolves running away.

"B-berserker…you…you saved me?" asked Illya.

The beast nodded.

"T-thank you" said Illya with tears.

Berserker got her and summoned a creature that looks like an armored rhino.

* * *

 **If you see the state of the Servat OP AF, well this is because I want to do a surprize to Gilgamesh.**

 **The profile of the new OCS:**

 **Juni: Night Elf Subtlety Rogue MAX LVL**

 **Jingke: Night Elf Havoc Demon Hunter MAX LVL**

 **Torn (Originaly Earthquayker but I changed the name for the Story): Tauren Berserk Warrior MAW LVL**

* * *

 _-Servant's state:_

 _Name: Torn The Earthquaker._

 _Class: Berserker. (Can also be summoned as Rider)_

 _Master: Illyasviel Von Einzbern._

 _Alignment: Chaotic Neutral._

 _Strength: EX_

 _Endurance: EX_

 _Agility: A+_

 _Mana: C_

 _Luck: B+_

 _Noble Phantasms: EX_

 _-Class skills_

 _-Mad Enchantment: EX_

 _Berserker is already strong without the use of 'Mad Enchantment', but as being summon the Berserker servant, he lost his sanity and gained 300% of his strength, and a great amount of Rage. Torn is capable of fighting with his bare hands, but that will cut his strength by half._

 _-Unstoppable: EX_

 _Torn can't be killed easily, even near defeat, he can regenerate himself, thus giving him an immortal like body. The only way to kill him is by cutting his head or killing him with the first strike._

 _-Abnormal Resistance: EX_

 _No normal spell or attack can harm him, only the best Spells that exist on Azeroth can harm him in his current state._

 _-Personal skills:_

 _-Independent Action: EX_

 _Berserker doesn't need Mana, he can use his rage in order to execute his techniques. The Mana is only used to keep him in the mortal world._

 _-Weapon Collector: A_

 _Berserker can take a weapon and become its possessor. However, if he throws the weapon away, he can't use it anymore._

 _-Interception: A+_

 _Berserker can intercept any projectile that threatened him master._

 _-Combat Mastery: EX_

 _Berserker had mastered the axe-fighting style, therefore he can be hard to defeat alone. At least, three warriors are needed to beat him._

 _-Beast Collector: B (EX if summoned as Rider)_

 _Can summon beasts that he can ride. But since he is a Berserker, he can only summon 10 of his mounts_

 _-World Savior: A_

 _Torn had participated to the defeat of the Lich King Arthas, the ancient Gods, the dragon of the cataclysm, the warchief Garrosh with the power of the Black Heart, the Iron-Horde and Archimonde. But he was defeated by a demon._

 _-Noble Phantasms:_

 _-Bloodbath: Anti-Army: EX_

 _The more blood on him, the more powerful he becomes._

 _-Experimental Specimen Slicer: Anti-Army: EX_

 _Weapons made from the rest of the body of Deathwing, thus making it powerful._

 _-Colossus Form: Anti-Army: EX_

 _Torn can double his size, and thus double his strength._


	3. Arrival

**I think that I'll focus more on that story.**

 **I will try to do my best on it.**

* * *

Illya didn't know how to feel. She was riding an armored rhino with, probably, the most dangerous servant in the war. The servant appeared to be different than during his summoning, he was nicer. And the fact that the servant can summon mounts made her think more about his identity, and the axes looked like they were alive.

"T-thank you for the ride, Berserker" said shyly Illya.

"To…rn" said the Servant "Name…Torn"

Illya turned to the servant and smiled "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, you can call me Illya"

"Ill…ya" repeated the servant, making the girl smile.

"But who are you?" asked Illya "I never heard of a warrior named Torn, where were you born"

"Mul…gore" answered Torn.

"Mulgore?" repeated Illya with confusion "Is that a hidden city?"

"No" answered Torn "Mulgore…continent…Kalimdor"

Illya was puzzled, there was no continent named Kalimdor. Well, there isn't at this era, maybe he was in a very long past era. She looked at him and asked "Are you from this world?", Torn smirked, making Illya uneasy 'What kind of servant did I summon?' thought the little girl.

* * *

When they arrived at the manor, the old man was waiting with the two maids. The elder and one of the maids were calm, but not the other maid, who was panicking at the sight of the armored mount.

The servant picked the little girl off his mount before sending it away, Sella rushed to Illya and said with a panicked tone "Lady Illyasviel! Are you alright?! Did that monster do that?!"

"Stop calling him a monster!" snapped Illyasviel "Torn isn't a bad person!"

"So his name is Torn" said the old man "Are you the minotaur killed by Theseus?"

The servant didn't answer him, he didn't looked at him nor acknowledging his existence, he was only standing behind Illya, "Illya…ok?" said the servant.

"Don't worry about me Berserker" answered Illya "I will be cured, and then we need to go to Fuyuki"

"Illya…hurt?" asked Torn.

"It's not a big deal" answered Illya "I'll be good to go in the evening"

Torn took a red bottle out of his satchel and gave it to Illya, "Health…potion" said the tauren "Drink it"

Illya drunk the potion and her injuries cured themselves, leaving the old man staring at him with amazement, fear and interest, "Go and sleep" ordered the elder "Tomorrow, you will go to Fuyuki City"

"I wonder if Berserker can summon a flying beast!" said Illya with excitement "Like a dragon!"

Torn looked at her before summoning a big dragon with purple gems as ornament over his head, wings, tail, and some part of his body, Illya was amazed by the flying beast.

* * *

 _"There you are" said a voice behind Illya._

 _"And who are you?" asked Illya._

 _"I'm Narberal, I was ordered to be your second in command by the warchief" answered Narberal._

 _"All that I need now is waiting the other members of my unit before going to Northrend" said Illya while turning to see the new comer, she was stunned by her beauty._

 _The Blood Elf looked at her and said "Sir, are you alright?"_

 _"Y-yes" replied Illya "so, you are the Paladin I was talked about, right?"_

 _"Yes, I am" answered the Blood Elf "I was ordered to be your second, after answering a strange letter"_

 _"Strange letter?" asked Illya._

 _"Apparently, Lor'themar Theron, was pleased by my progresses" answered Narberal "He asked to see me in person"_

 _"Moving to royalty, eh?" commented Illya, making the Blood Elf laugh._

 _"Yo man" said a Troll "Are ya the boss of the Black-Horn unit?"_

 _"I am" answered Illya "And you are?"_

 _"I'm Zan White-Fang" answered the Troll "Druid and a Voodoo enchanter"_

 _"Annoying idiots…" mumbled an Orc._

 _"Relax man" said Zan "Are ya a member of the Black-Horn unit?"_

 _"Yes" answered the Orc "I'm Xahouyuan, master archer"_

 _"So, you are a Hunter" concluded Illya._

 _"I am the only one who could master a Scorpid" replied Xahouyuan before calling a scorpion "This is Hanzo"_

 _"Wow man" said Zan "Ya mastered a Scorpid, ya must be unique"_

 _"Amateurs" said a voice, everyone turned to see another Blood Elf, but she had a demonic aura and a demon as pet "My name is Daji, descendent of Sargeras"_

 _"I heard of you" said Illya "One of your ancestors was a slave in service of Sargeras, and with her Beauty she seduced him, however, it was a ruse to escape. When she escaped, she was hunted by the demons. She arrived at a the Isle of Quel'Danas, she was accepted by Kael'thas, she lived at peace, no demon to catch her, no bounty hunter stupid enough to try something there. Two generation of her blood later, the Scourge attacked the isle, as one of the survivors, your mother was forced to go in Outland, there she met the Illidari and decided to join them, however, since she was pregnant during the process of transformation, her child's demonic heritage was strengthen. And that child is you"_

 _"You know my story?" replied Daji "I'm flattered that you do. And please say to that Rogue to appear, he's creeping me out"_

 _"You sensed me, eh?" said a dark voice, letting an Undead to appear "I'm Garthic the Poisoned-Daggers"_

 _"All that we need now are the engineers's leader and the Ebony Blade knight" said Illya._

 _"How many men are you going to commend?" asked Narberal._

 _"We have 6000 foot soldiers, 1000 archers and 500 spell-casters" answered Illya "And if we add the 50 engineers, we will have 7550 men"_

 _"Only 7550 men?" asked Daji "When we will set our camp, I will summon some demons"_

 _"And I will ask for some Ogre to do the work" said Xahouyuan "The normal peons aren't suited to work in Northreng"_

 _"Here I disagree with you" said a Goblin "The ogres can do things, but they are so stupid that they can ruin everything"_

 _"I take that you are Goild Swift-Hands" said Illya as she looked at the little green being._

 _"Yup" answered Goild "There's only one and that's me"_

 _"Arrogant walking meat" said a dead voice "That why I hate those things"_

 _"Excuse me frosty, but I'm the best engineer in all of Orgrimmar" replied Goiled to the new comer._

 _"If I had the capability, I would have killed you on the spot, but as a member of the Black-Horn unit I mustn't kill someone, unless it's an Alliance dog or an undead of the Scourge" said the new comer, a male Blood Elf in a blue armor and having a big sword with inscription, "However, try to piss me, and I will spill your blood in the cold air of Northrend"_

 _The goblin took a step back and glared at him "You know that I can fight, right?"_

 _"Oh" replied the Ebony knight "Let's see that now"_

 _Illya intervene between them and said "We are supposed to be a team, remember?" both of them calmed down "Now, why don't you present yourself?"_

 _"I'm thereos" said the Ebony knight._

 _"Now that everyone is here, let's go to Northrend" ordered Illya with a smirk 'The Black-Horn unit will be the strongest unit'._

* * *

Illya awoke, thinking about the dream. The Black-Horn unit, their members, Northrend…every sign's showing that her theory about her servant was just: Torn is from another world, filled with magic and other thing that was supposed to exist in fairy tales. After preparing herself, Illya went to Torn who was ready to fly, from then, she experienced the best thing in her life; traveling in the back of a dragon.

When she arrived, she noticed that the two maids, Leysritt and Sella hadn't arrived yet, she decided to explore the city with Berserker in his spiritual form.

"Can I ask you something?" said Illya "It's not that I pry, but…did you really commended a unit in your world when you were alive?"

"Black-Horned…unit" answered the servant "Camaraderie…Friendship…Strongest army"

"You believed in that" commented Illya.

"Warrior…honor…powerful…undefeated" added Torn.

Illya smiled sadly and said "I wish I could be like you"

"You…no…weak" said Torn "You…big…heart"

Illya giggled and said "I don't know, when I summoned you, my nightmares and mama disappeared"

"Bad spirits" said Torn "Dark entity…dangerous…for you"

"Is that so" said Illya as she felt tears "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Illya…must…not…cry" said Berserker "If Illya cries…Torn smash"

Illya laughed at the statement of her servant, "Is this a promise?" asked Illya smiling.

"Promise" answered Torn.

* * *

 **I made Torn speaking, but not a good speach, or do you want Torn to be mute.**

 **Black-Horn was originaly named The Horned Ones, it was a guild that I made.**

 **The profile of the new OCS:**

 **Zan White-Fang (The avatar name was Whitefang): Troll Feral Druid Max LVL.**

 **Xahouyuan: Orc Marksman Hunter Max LVL.**

 **Daji: Blood Elf Demonology Warlock MAX LVL.**

 **Ghartic: Forsaken Assassination Rogue MAX LVL.**

 **Goild: Goblin Elemental Shaman MAX LVL. (Powerless in this Fanfic, he will use a machine in the combats)**

 **Thereos: Blood Elf Blood Death Knight MAX LVL.**


	4. The presentation

**In the beginning, I wanted to add a skill that can sumon the Black Horn unit, but I chosen to avoid the skill, since he is a Berserker and not a Caster.**

* * *

 _"Welcome to The Argent Tournament" said Tirion Fordring "Thank you for joining the tournament"_

 _"As long as we don't have to slaughter those Alliance bastards" replied Illya._

 _"This place isn't a battlefield" said Tirion "The most extreme acts of violence acceptable are the spars"_

 _"But there's a reason for calling us" said Daji "And this isn't to play the role of gladiators"_

 _"As predicted" replied Tirion "You are worthy of your reputation"_

 _"So" said Illya "What do we need to do"_

 _Tirion sighted and said "There's a small chance that the Scourge has eyes and ears among us, but we don't know who the infiltrators are"_

 _"And our job is to find and eliminate them" said Illya earning a nod from the Paladin "Xahouyuan, keep an eye on those who enter and leave the tournament" the Orc nodded "Garthic, go and try to find evidences, if the infiltrators communicates with the Scourge, they will leave traces that we can use" the Rogue nodded "Narberal, you will keep an eye on this territory, and you will be the one who will represent the unit" the Paladin nodded "Thereos, go to The Shadow Vault, we will need that place if we wish to have more informations about the Scourge" the Death Knight nodded "Goild, we need to locate any sources of necromancy, you are the responsible of the engineers, so go make something that can help"_

 _"Consider it done" said the Goblin._

 _"Daji" said Illya "Go to Dalaran, I have some friends that can help us"_

 _"Who must I seek?" asked the Warlock._

 _"Ask for a Mage named Zhouyu, he is the best when it comes to the Scourge, he will do the rest" answered Illya._

 _Tirion applauded and said "I'm impressed on how you operate"_

 _"We are the best" replied Illya "when we are given a job, we work at 200%"_

 _"How about me?" asked the Troll._

 _"We will stay here and keep an eye on our 'Champion'" answered Illya with a smirk 'I think that after this, I will ask Thrall to let us help everyone, even the Alliance'_

* * *

Illya awoke, this time seeing how the unit of her servant became famous. The Black Horn unit, that Tirion guy and the power coming from him, even in a memory of her servant, she could still feel it. She walked out of her room and felt her servant behind her.

"Good morning Berserker" said joyfully.

"Good…morning…Master" replied the servant.

"You're looking down" commented Illya "Is something wrong?"

"Bad spirit…back…bad spirit…powerful…bad spirit…servant" answered Torn "Torn…hold…bad spirit"

"You mean that a master was behind my nightmares?" asked shockingly Illya.

"Don't know" answered the servant "Servant…not recent…powerful thing…controlling it"

"What do you mean by that?" said Illya with fear in her voice.

"Bad feeling…dark servant" answered Torn "Illya…no worry…Torn…protect…Illya"

"If we could" began Illya "We would have summoned the Black Horn unit"

"No Noble Phantasm…summon Black Horn unit" said the servant.

"What do you mean?" asked Illya "Isn't the Noble Phantasm the representation of the hero himself?"

"Me…Berserker…not…Caster" answered Torn.

"I should have known that" mumbled Illya.

"Lady Illyasviel" said Sella "We have installed the traps"

"Good" complimented Illya.

"There's also…another thing" said the maid.

"What is it?" asked Illya.

"The church demand that you go and present yourself and your servant" answered Sella.

'Annoying' commented mentally Illya "Call them and tell them that I will pass this evening"

"By your orders" said Sella while bowing.

"Come Torn!" said Illya with a smile "Let's do some shopping"

From there, Illyasviel went and spended her entire time in the center of Fuyuki City.

* * *

In the evening, Illya went to the church.

"Welcome young Master" said the priest "I am Kotomine Kirei"

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern" said the girl "And this is Berserker"

The priest narrowed his eyes when he saw the servant, "And the identity of your servant?" asked the priest.

"He is the Minotaur killed by Theseus" answered Illyasviel "The legend says that he is the son of the king Minos"

"Interesting" said the priest as he rubbed his chin.

"I think that I'll go now" said Illya "Come Berserker"

The priest was standing seeing the little girl and her servant, he smiled and said "It's look like this is going to be easy for us, Gilgamesh"

A blonde haired boy with red eyes appeared and said "I don't think so"

"What do you mean?" asked Kotomine.

"This servant can't be the Minotaur" answered the blonde boy "He is stronger, far more stronger that that beast"

"But not for you" replied the priest "I'm sure that you can take him head on and win"

"Don't be so sure" said Gilgamesh "Let's wait the good moment"

"Are you afraid?" asked Kotomine.

"Watch your filthy mouth, Kirei" hissed the blonde boy "That beast is nothing more than lowly servant, he don't stand a chance against me, the TRUE king"

"Forgive me my king" said Kotomine.

"You are forgiven" replied Gilgamesh.

* * *

In their way back.

"That day was awesome" said Illya while smiling "Well except the part where we went to the churche"

"Priest…dangerous" said the servant "Illya…must…stay…away"

"Don't worry about me" replied Illya "Whatever he is willing to do with me, he needs t-"

Torn turned to his Master who stopped.

"It's him" said Illya "It's that man's son"

Torn took his spiritual form.

Illya walked past him and said "You'd better summon one Onii-chan or you will die"

Torn quickly took Illya and jumped away.

The boy turned and found no one.

"Prepare your axes, Torn" said Illya with a scary face "The hunt will begin tomorrow"

Torn looked at her and nodded, it was clear that is target was the boy, and the protection of Illya.

"Illya…must sleep" said the servant "Illya…exhausted…must rest"

Illya giggled and said "Your right, I need to rest so that I can kill Onii-chan tomorrow"

Torn summoned his dragon and flew with Illya, who slept in the way.

* * *

The next morning, Illya awoke and noticed her servant standing next to her bed.

"Illya…ready?" asked Torn.

Illya smiled and said "Yes, let's go kill Onii-chan"

* * *

In the evening.

A black haired girl was walking along side the red haired boy and a person in a yellow raincoat, until the black haired girl stopped.

"Tohsaka?" said the boy.

"Sorry" replied Tohsaka "But you are going to return home alone" confusing the boy "If I took you there, it's because we weren't enemies, but now, you are the Master Emiya Shirou"

"But I don't want to fight you" said Shirou.

Rin narrowed her eyes and said "I knew that would happen,I wonder why I brought you here"

"Rin" said a man in red as he appeared "This is your chance if you want to kill an easy enemy"

"Do you think that I don't know it" replied Rin.

"If you know, then act" said the man "Or you are taking him with pity? Or maybe you are…"

The girl interrupted him with "T-that's impossible, it's just that I own him a dept, and till I repay it, I will help him"

"What a pain" commented the red man "Call me when you dept is paid" and he disappeared.

"By debt you mean…"

"Yup" replied the girl "You stopped Saber with a Commend Seal"

Suddenly Saber materialized her sword and moved to intercept a flying object, a spiritual axe.

"I'm surprised that your servant could stop the Heroic Throw" said a girl "Maybe she can survive against Berserker"

Her servant appeared next to her, Rin scanned the servant before taking some steps back.

"This…this can't be right!" said Rin with panic "His stats are inbelivable, this isn't a servant"

"States?" said Shirou with confusion.

"His strength and stamina are both EX!" replied Rin.

"That's mean that he can defeat all the other servants alone" commented Saber.

'We need to get out of here' said mentally the red servant 'He is too dangerous to fight now'

'You think that I don't know that!' replied Rin.

"Oh" said the girl "I haven't presented myself right"

"Don't tell me…" began Illya

"Nice to meet you, Rin Tohsaka, and nice to see you again Onii-chan, I'm illyasviel Von Einzbern, but please call me Illya"

Berserker was staring at Shirou.

"Now that the presentations were made" said Illya with a smile "Kill them"

The servant roared and Saber began to lose her strength.

"I-I don't know how he did it, but my strength is down" said Saber.

"You're joking, right!" said Rin with panic.

"Now" said Illya "Slaughter them all" And the servant charged.

* * *

 **Yeah...I cutted in the beginnig of the fight and I did it on purpose.**

 **The next chapter will feature the fight.**

 **The profile of the OC:**

 **Zhouyu: Worgen (Neutral in the story) Fire Mage MAX LVL.**


	5. The first fight of Berserker

**Here's the fight between Saber and Archer VS Berserker.**

 **try to play the tracks I suggest.**

* * *

"M-my strength!" said Saber "My strength have been decreased!"

"What?!" said Rin.

"Now Torn" said Illya "Slaughter theme all"

 **Play track Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- OST Safe Intoxication.**

The servant charged Saber, who was thrown in the woods, "Kill…Master…or…kill…servant" said Berserker.

"I guess that you deserve a little time for you" answered Illya "So go take care of Saber, Onii-chan can wait"

However, Saber returned quickly and attacked the servant, only to get easily blocked, "Presence…Narberal" said the servant "You…Paladin?"

"No" answered Saber "I'm a knight"

"Holy…knight" said the Berserker.

"All the knights are holy" replied Saber while charging.

Berserker caught her sword with one hand after putting one of his axes on his back, and he lifted his foot before smashing the ground, a shockwave made of thunder emanated from the smashing area.

"Is this really a Berserker?!" asked Rin with shock.

' _Master_ ' said the red servant ' _We need to run now_ '

Berserker charged Saber and grabbed her head before smashing her.

' _I know_ ' replied Rin ' _But if we stay, we can learn something about him_ '

Saber recovered and tried to disarm the servant of madness, but she failed.

' _You mean something else than the fact that he can defeat Saber with ease_ ' replied the red servant.

Berserker jumped and readied his axes.

' _Stop joking and fight according to your role Archer_ ' ordered Rin.

Berserker landed with force and unbalanced Saber.

' _I knew you would say that_ ' replied Archer.

Saber was about to meet her end, but a volley of arrows saved her life, exploding on contact with Berserker.

"Thank you, Archer" said Saber after recovering.

" _Don't thank me yet_ " replied Archer " _We don't know if this thing is dead_ "

"Do you really think that will be enough to tickle Berserker?" said Illya, the dust cleared the servant who was standing, glaring at Saber "It's look like he is pissed"

 **Change track to Harudomerugu - Battle Theme.**

Berserker roared, but this time his muscles became more visible, and his eyes began to light up with a red light. This time he charged saber, sending her to the graveyards, before rushing to finish the servant.

"Saber!" yelled Shirou as he ran to the graveyards.

"Emiya!" yelled Rin "Wait!"

"What a pity" said calmly Illya "I thought that you are going to be a challenge, but in the end, you are only a bug that wants to stand in my way" she turned and began to move toward the graveyards "If I were a weakling like you, I will go and prepare a plan to counter Berserker, even if you can't do a thing against him"

"Archer…" said Rin with anger in her voice "…Kill him"

"Are you sure?" asked Archer.

"KILL HIM!" yelled Rin.

* * *

"W-what kind of servant this thing is?" asked Saber after getting on her feet.

A roar was heard, Saber turned and saw the servant of madness, he was rushing to her.

"You are a formidable opponent" said Saber "But I can't lose here"

Berserker was about to cut Saber with his axes, but she evaded easily and her invisible sword became visible. It was a golden sword, a holy golden sword.

"EX" the sword began to light up with golden light "CALIBUR" the moment the blade touched the servant, a pillar of holy energy engulfed Berserker. "I did it…" said Saber while panting "…I defeated Berserker"

"Are you sure?" asked Illya who was watching from a hill "I am surprised that you are a woman, King Of Knights"

Saber was about to replied, but she stopped when laid eyes on Berserker, still standing and without a scratch.

"Wha-" Saber wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say, Berserker was standing intact "What are you?"

Berserker didn't answer he looked toward his master who said "You can't defeat Torn with such low skills"

"Saber!" yelled Shirou as he rushed to Sabers side.

"M-master…" said Saber "You need to stay away from him"

Berserker wasn't focused on the Master of the servant of the sword, instead he focused himself on the sky, he roared and doubled his size, letting Saber and her Master watch with shock, he took them and shoveled them under him.

"What are you doing?!" protested Saber before feeling an explosion, a massive quantity of energy was felt, and a strange light was seen.

"What's happened?!" asked Shirou.

Berserker rose and regained his normal size before moving toward his Master, who was looking toward the black haired Master.

"I was wrong about you Rin" said Illya "You aren't a weakling like Onii-chan. You are a strong weakling type of Master"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Shirou "W-what is the relation between Tohsaka and that attack?"

"Why not asking her yourself?" replied Illya before looking at Rin "After all she is the Master of Archer, And that attack was from Archer"

"A-Archer?" repeated Saber, not willing to believe the words of the young Master of the Einzbern.

"Come on, Rin Tohsaka" said Illya while looking at the Master of the Tohsaka "Tell them the order you gave to Archer"

"She…" shirou didn't know what to say, but the fact that he vomited blood didn't help.

"I think that I know why Berserker saved you" said Illya while looking at Saber "You reminded him of a very important person, King Of Knights"

"Me?" asked Saber with confusion.

"It does not matter" said Illya while turing "Berserker! Let's go!"

"You are going?" asked Saber.

"Yes" answered Illya "After seeing that, I'm sure that Berserker will love to fight you at the end, so try to stay alive" she then stopped and turned "And try to figure it out with Rin Tohsaka, I would hate to see two friends becoming enemies", Berserker summoned his dragon and took Illya "You are going to need her help if you wish to defeat Berserker" and the Dragon flew off.

* * *

At the castle of the Einzberns, the dragon landed near the gate of the castle.

"Illya…Angry…me…saved…Saber?" asked Berserker.

Illya sighted and answered "No, it's just that I don't want to see Onii-chan with Tohsaka Rin anymore"

"My lady" said Sella "your back"

"Yes" replied Illya "I have the identity of Saber; Arthur Pendragon, I'm sure of it"

"How can you be sure about it my lady?" asked Sella.

"Her Noble Phantasm is Excalibur" answered Illya.

"Who was she fighting?" asked Sella.

Illya smiled and said "Berserker of course"

The maid looked at him and said "Alone?"

"Archer was helping her" answered Illya "But enough with that now, tomorrow I will take a bath at morning"

"Yes my lady" said the maid while bowing.

* * *

 **While writing this story, I imagined Azrael (Blazblue) as Berserker.**

 **I know that my imagination sucks, but that's the best I could come up with.**


	6. The observation

**School will begin tomorrow, so I will have less time than I have now.**

 **Sorry about that**

* * *

Morning, in the Einzbern's castle, Illya, Berserker and the two maids were in the bathroom.

"My lady" began Sella "I think that things could have gone better"

"What do you mean?" asked Illya.

"If Berserker could have defeated Saber right away, and chosen to protect her…he needs to be punished" answered Sella "This is war, you need to use every opportunity in hand"

"Berserker did nothing wrong" said Illya while taking her clothes off "He acted instinctively"

"What do you mean 'Instinctively'?" asked Sella.

"I've seen something in Berserker's memory that's explained everything" answered Illya while entering the water "As monstrous as he looks like, he is more human than everyone in this world"

"I hope that next, he will act without remorse" warned Sella.

"Don't worry" replied Illya while grinning "If we fight someone other than Saber, Torn while obliterate them, especially Archer"

"Archer, the Servant of Rin Tohsaka" commented Leysritt.

The name of Rin Tohsaka brought rage to Illya who said "How could she dares approach him…"

"Me…kill…red Master…so…Illya…happy" said Berserker.

"Thank you for the support Torn. But if she dies, Saber will not be a challenge to you" replied Illya.

"Illya…no…worry…for…Torn" said Berserker "Next…encounter…Saber…Torn…smash…slash"

Illya giggled and replied "I think that you need to restrain yourself, after all, I want to deal with Archer first"

"But why?!" asked Sella with panic "The Archer Servant can be dealt with, the highest priority is Saber!"

"Not only Saber" corrected Illya "That rat who have the role of Lancer's Master need to be dealt with after Archer"

"Lancer?" said Sella with confusion.

"Lancer…spies…fight" said Berserker.

"I think that the Master already knew about Berserker" concluded Illya "He has some connections with the church"

"Shadow priest ( **Seriously, play in Fate unlimited code to understand** )…cheat" said Berserker.

"I think that there's more than meet the eye" commented Illya with a grin "This war is sure interesting"

"My lady, please be careful" said Sella.

"Illya…safe" said Torn "Problems…outside…other…Masters"

"Torn is right" added Illya "We need to locate the Master of Lancer, and I think that our friend from the church can help us"

"You mean the referee?" asked Sella.

"I have the feeling that he is cheating" answered Illya "But I can't act now, the church is a neutral area, attacking it would be to attract the unwanted attention"

"Shadow Priest attack…Torn…smash…shadow Priest" said Berserker.

"Why are you calling him 'Shadow Priest'?" asked Leysritt.

"Priest…not…holy" answered Torn "Priest…dangerous"

"Disturbing" commented Sella.

"Shadow magic…kill" added Torn "Shadow magic…unholy…near necromancy"

"I'm sure that he uses his place as referee to protect himself" said Illya "We will need help if we want to destroy him"

"Saber…weak Master…Archer…Red Master" said Torn.

"I see your point" said Illya "But let's wait until I get something that might prove my point"

"What are you going to do now my lady?" asked Sella.

"I think that I'm going to observe Onii-chan and make sure that nothing's going to harm Saber" answered Illya with a grin "After all, I want to make him suffer"

* * *

Later that day.

"Onii-chan is really stupid" commented Illya while looking at Shirou.

"Saber…worry…Master" said Torn.

"To the point of following him?" asked Illya.

"We…follow?" asked Torn.

"Yeah…" answered Illya.

* * *

In the evening.

"How can he stand there without dying with boredom?" asked Illya after watching Shirou the entire day "I don't like school"

"Knowledge…power" commented Torn "Learning…time…power"

"I didn't know that you were like that" said Illya "I thought that you use your axes only"

"Illya…correct…Torn…no magic…but…Torn…read" replied Berserker.

"I-I see" said nervously Illya "Anyways, let's make sure that Onii-chan returns home safely"

They soon spotted Shirou exiting the school with Saber, a violet haired girl and a young woman with brown hair.

"Who are they?" asked Illya "They don't seem like Masters"

"Protection…from…assault…maybe" said Torn.

"I don't think so" replied Illya "It's like they are friends"

"He sure knows how to make friends" commented Illya with a sad tone.

Torn patted Illya's head and said "Illya…big heart…one day…Illya…have friends"

"Thank you Torn" said Illya while smiling, before turning to the four "But why he's always with all those women"

Torn smirked and said "Illya…jealous?"

The girl blushed and said "There's no way I would be jealous, I still want to make him suffer, remember?"

Suddenly Saber turned to their direction and glared at them, Berserker grabbed his axes and prepared to defend himself and Illya. But the Servant of the sword turned and resumed her way.

"This saber is very observant" commented Illya "But we'll still follow them"

"Saber…aware…from…beginning" added Torn.

"I see" replied Illya.

They followed them to their house, Illya sent a familiar to spy on them. It shown the four of them around a dinner and the Violet haired girl was acting strangely.

After the dinner, Shirou washed the dishes while mumbling something before saying "Fugi-nee, it's getting late, could you walk Sakura home?", the young woman named Fugimura Taiga didn't answer, which leaded to call her again, she still didn't answer, Shirou walked to her and said "Hello, earth to Miss Fugimura, are you ignoring me?"

This time, the young woman responded with "Sorry, request denied, I won't be able to walk Sakura home for a while"

"Why is that?" asked the boy with worry.

Fugimura got up and answered with "Because starting tonight, I'll be staying here too"

"What?" asked Shirou in disbelieve.

"Care to join me Sakura?" asked Fugimua, totally ignoring the boy's state "I can call your home to make sure it's okay with them so you don't have to worry?"

Sakura smiled and responded with "Oh yes, thanks, I can always count on you Miss Fugimura"

In her part Illya wasn't pleased by the result, "Why are they attached to him like that?!"

Saber got up and began to move outside, Berserker moved toward the entrance.

"What is your objective?" asked Saber "I don't think that's just following us"

"Obeying…orders" responded Berserker.

"What orders?" asked Saber.

"Making sure that nothing happens to you of course" answered Illya "After all, you still need to fight Berserker in a one-on-one"

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern" began Saber "No matter what you are planning, I won't let you harm Shirou"

"Don't be so full of yourself" replied Illya with a grin "I will take care of Onii-chan after taking care of you"

Saber materialized her invisible sword and took her stance.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you now" said Illya "I will let you to be the lasts in my list"

"What do you mean?" asked Saber.

"Just that I won't let any harm come to you, until the end of the war, where you and Berserker will fight to the death" answered Illya.

* * *

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. The bull VS the dog

**Do you really like this story?**

 **If you want me to change something just say it.**

* * *

In the morning, Illya was taking her breakfast in the courtyard with Berserker standing behind her. Her breakfast was made of a cup of hot chocolate, three slices of a cake and a plate of Macaroons.

"What a beautiful morning" said Illya "I wonder what the morning of Onii-chan is like?"

"With…women" answered Berserker with a smirk.

"Berserker!" snapped Illya.

* * *

In Emiya's house.

"So…what was the urgent errant she got from Mister Kuzuki?" asked Shirou.

"I don't know" answered Sakura "All she said was 'I have to finish this errant that Mister Kuzuki asked me to do tonight, or else? And so Sakura, I expect that you will try to get along with Saber' then she ran out home without giving any more details than that"

"Aww man, she's the one who suggested that you all stay over and then she leaves" complained Shirou.

"It's okay though" replied Sakura "Saber and I were able to talk about a lot of things thanks to her"

Saber stopped eating and said "Yes, we've come to an understanding" Sakura smiled at the statement.

"Is that so?" commented Shirou.

* * *

Back to Illya and Berserker.

"I'm sure that he's happy there" said Illya "And he needs to enjoy that life, because I'm not letting him live like that forever"

"Illya…more jealous?" teased Berserker.

"Of course no" replied Illya "I just want to deal with all those servants so that I can deal with Saber and Onii-chan"

"Illya…not happy…Illya…wants…weak Master" commented Torn.

"S-stop bringing this up" warned Illya while blushing.

"Illya…ready?" asked Torn.

Illya putted her cut and said "Yeah, let's deal with him now"

Torn nodded and performed his Heroic Throw, the image of the axe flew to a tree, cutting it in two.

A man in blue tight clothes appeared, he had blue hair and red eyes, he looked toward Berserker and said "Almost had me there" he then materialized a red spear "I take that you are the Berserker servant"

"And you must be the Lancer servant" replied the young Einzbern "What are you doing here?"

"My stupid Master asked me to wait until your Servant sleeps, so that I could kill it in his sleep" answered Lancer "But he also asked me to keep an eye on you, you were a little dangerous to be left alone"

"Lancer…threaten…Illya?" asked Berserker with anger in his voice.

"Calm down buddy" replied Lancer "I'm not the type to harm a child"

"So you are here to kill Berserker, right?" said Illya with a cold expression "And the fact that you wish to kill him in his sleep is the only proof I need to confirm my suspicions, now you can kill him"

 **Play track Growlanser IV OST – Dawn.**

"Lancer…die" said the servant of madness before roaring.

'Why do I feel tired?' asked Lancer himself mentally 'I feel like I can fall only by exhaustion, is that one of his Noble Phantasms?'

"Do you feel like you are tired?" asked Illya with a smile "Unlike Saber, you are a Servant that use the agility more than strength"

Berserker charged him and prepared one of his axes to cut the servant in two, but luckily for Lancer, he used his spear to stop the deadly weapon, but Berserker kicked Lancer and sent him to the trees, Lancer got up and glared at the Servant of madness.

"I've never heard of a servant that can change the state of someone just by roaring" said Lancer while taking his stance "And since I have some Magic Resistance, if this was magic, then it would only last for some seconds, but this isn't magic"

"I admit that you are smarter than you look" said Illya "But this can't help you against Berserker"

Berserker charged again, and this time, he prepared both of his axes to kill lancer, who was tackled by the charge, "SMASH!" yelled Berserker before giving the hit with both of his weapons, but unfortunately for the Servant of madness, Lancer recovered quickly and used his weapon to hit Berserker. The lance didn't even made a crack in the armor.

"What the hell is this servant" mumbled Lancer.

"Berserker" said Illya "Stop messing around and kill him, I want to observe Onii-chan"

Berserker nodded and roared, giving him more muscles.

"Oi oi oi, you can do that" said Lancer while taking a step back "You should be the Minotaur killed by Theseus"

"And who said that?" asked Illya "Was it the priest?"

"Who knows" replied the Servant of the lance "I would love to answer, but my Master putted a Command Seal on me"

"Then you are useless" stated coldly Illya "Kill him"

Berserker began to run toward Lancer, who crouched and his spear began to glow and a humming sound was heard "Gae Bolg!", the spear was launched toward the Servant of madness, who used one of his axes to strike the weapon, a huge explosion was made, the lance returned to its master.

"I believe that was enough to kill that thing" said Lancer.

Illya began to laugh "Do you really think that was enough to kill Berserker?"

The dust in the area disappeared, letting Berserker, standing there like it was nothing.

"Son of a…" mumbled Lancer before yelling "No one can survive an attack like that!"

"You're wrong" said Illya "Berserker can survive"

"I need to report this" mumbled Lancer, before hearing a roar coming from Berserker "You gotta be kidding me"

Lance felt like a huge weight was on him, "You're not going anywhere" said Illya.

Berserker began to walk toward him.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Illya with a scary smile "Cu Chulainn"

Lancer used his index to draw a rune, creating an explosion, and used the time he bought to himself to escape

 **Stop track.**

"Coward" commented Illya "Now I'm not in the mood in to observe Onii-chan"

"Lancer…rune" said Berserker.

"I don't care about that" replied Illya "The fact that Lancer knew about your 'Identity' only confirmed that Lancer's Master is working with the church"

"Illya…need…help…Saber…Archer" said Torn.

"I think that time had come too" replied Illya "But I don't think that the church is going to wait around like that, one day or another, the rat will move out of his hole, and then we can kill it"

"Shadow priest…eyes…you" warned Berserker "Lancer…proof"

"I think that your right" replied Illya "That priest might be the answer of our questions"

"We…do…what?" asked Torn.

"We are going to have fun of course" answered Illya.

Berserker laughed and said "As long…Illya…happy"

"Then it's settled" said happily Illya "Let's have fun"

* * *

 **I hop that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Two forces or more

**I haven't began on one of the routes.**

 **This is your last chance.**

 **Here's the results so far: The warrior route (0) The nightmare route (1) The Balance route (1)**

* * *

Illya was in the park, looking down.

"Illya…not happy?" asked Torn.

The young Einzbern looked at the sky and answered "Just wondering what Onii-chan could be doing"

"Illya…worry?" asked the Servant.

"No!" replied Illya "I just want to know if he's alright, it's not like I worry about him or something like that"

"Illya…want…see?" asked Berserker.

"Sure" replied Illya.

Torn picked Illya and jumped high in the sky.

* * *

When they arrived at the school, they noticed that the students were leaving sooner than the usual.

"Strange" commented Illya before asking "Why are they leaving sooner?"

"Plan…maybe" answered Berserker.

"You mean someone is going to make them leave so that he can kill Onii-chan?" asked Illya.

"Maybe…kill…weak Master…red Master" answered Berserker.

"This is bad indeed" replied Illya before noticing Rin chasing Shirou "Or maybe this is just a coincidence that the other students are leaving and Rin Tohsaka is taking the opportunity to eliminate the weakest Master in the war"

"We…help?" asked Berserker "Or…we…kill…third Master"

"Let's meet that third Master" answered Illya "I'm sure that we can learn more"

Berserker nodded and followed Illya into the school.

"What a boring place" commented Illya.

"Servant…near" said Torn while taking his weapons.

A scream was heard, "Let's go checking what's happening" said Illya.

When they arrived, they spotted a girl, unconscious. Shirou and Rin arrived some seconds later.

"Are you the one who did this?" asked Shirou.

"I just arrived like you" replied Illya "And I'm not an incompetent Master like you, this girl was the victim of a Servant, who has an incompetent Master"

"What?" asked the boy with confusion.

"She's right" said Rin "A Servant took her Mana, or her life force if you prefer"

"And her she's now in the gates of death" smiled Illya.

"Why are you like that?!" yelled Shirou "She's dying, and you are happy about it?!"

"I don't care about her" replied Illya "If she dies or she lives, it's not my problem"

"She's an innocent!" yelled Shirou "She has nothing to do with this war!"

"Are we the ones who attacked her?" replied Illya "You should have known that there's a third Master in this school"

"What?" said the two Masters at the same time.

"Servant…presence…not Saber…not Archer" said Torn.

"Well, now that the doubts aren't on us" began Illya "I suggest that both of you do something to her, or she will die"

"I'll stabilize her with my gems" said Rin as she took a couple of green gems and began to heal her.

Shirou turned to the forest and yelled "Look out!" before protecting Rin from an invisible projectile.

"What is that?!" asked Rin.

"Servant" answered Berserker.

Illya tuned toward the forest and said "Berserker, kill it"

The Servant of madness roared and jumped high in the sky before landing in the middle of the forest leaving a deep crater.

 **Play Track Guilty Gear X2 Ost – Keep Yourself Alive 2.**

The Servant, who had long purple hair appeared in a tree behind Berserker and launched herself toward the Servant of madness, unfortunately for her, Berserker took a step to the side and prepared his axe to cut the Servant, who reacted just in time to evade the hit.

"So, you are the Berserker Servant" said the purple haired Servant "I'm Rider, I hope that you are ready to die, because I will not hold myself"

Berserker putted one of his axes on his back and said "Rider…weak…one…weapon…needed"

"You shouldn't underestimate me" said Rider before throwing her weapon.

Berserker glared at her and said while evading the weapons of Rider "Rider…not happy"

"Who cares about that?" replied Rider.

"Why…Rider…not happy?" asked Berserker.

"Because I don't like my Master" answered Rider.

"Rider" said a voice "You don't need to have a good talk with the enemy, try to be useful and kill him"

"Very well" replied Rider before taking her stance.

Berserker looked at the Master and said "Blue hair Master…no…respect…Rider"

"And what business of yours it is" said the Master of Rider "This is my Servant, and I will treat her like I want"

Rider was moved by the words of Berserker, "Thank you" she said "But I don't have another choice" and she tried to stab him with her blades, but the weapons were destroyed when they entered in contact with the armor of Berserker.

"Torn…Sorry", and the axe was ready to decapitate Rider, but the purple haired Servant evaded the hit with luck and agility.

"You are useless!" yelled the blue haired boy "To think that I, Shinji Matou, will have such a disgraceful Servant"

 **Stop Track.**

"Shinji!" yelled Shirou, who arrived with Rin "You…you are the third Master, right?!"

"I am" answered Shinji "But don't worry, I won't attack you, instead, let's form an alliance to kill that beast"

"Coming from someone who's ready to kill an innocent, I don't know if I can trust you" commented Rin.

"I should have known" said Illya, who was standing at the top of the crater "To think that a pathetic rat like you is named Master in this war, I think that now the time to end the Matou family"

"How dare you calling me a rat you little brat!" replied Shinji "You need to learn respect!"

"I don't think that a good idea" said Rin with a smile "After all, Berserker is right here"

"Who cares!" replied Shinji before ordering Rider "Teach that brat the meaning of 'Respect'! But don't harm her cute face, she can still be useful"

"Shinji!" yelled Shirou, but the blade was flying toward Illya.

"Coward Master…dead" said Berserker who was standing between the weapon and Illya.

"H-how is this possible?" said Shinji, shaking with fear.

"Berserker is a true warrior" said Illya "He can accomplish better feats"

Shirou sighted and said "At least she's safe"

"The speed of the projectile and the distance between Berserker and the Einzbern" mumbled Rin "This is impossible for a slow servant like Berserker to arrive between them in one second"

"Having troubles with calculations?" asked Illya "But if you want an answer, I will. You see, Berserker already shown that kind of feat during our first fight if you remember"

"You mean when he was charging Saber?" asked Shirou.

"Yes" answered Illya "Berserker accelerate to the point where he looks like he can teleport, but that just his speed that increases"

"Why dare you having a more powerful Servant than me?!" asked Shinji "I should have him!"

"Do you think that you can survive with him?" asked Illya with a smile "The moment you will begin in insulting him, he will cut you in two"

Shinji shivered at the idea to meet his end with the hand of his own Servant.

"I wish that I can spend more time, but dinner time is near, so if you excuse me, I'll go. Berserker!" said Illya before flying with Berserker on the back of the dragon.

"Cute dragon" commented Rider.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the first part of the route.**

 **I will begin tomorrow.**


	9. The dark plans

**The Balance route won the votes with 4 votes, the Nightmare route as second with 1 vote, and lastly the Warrior route with 0 vote.**

 **Here's the first chapter of the Balance route, if you liked it say it.**

* * *

 _"So cute" said a seductive voice "Do you truly think that everything will go as you want?", the new comer was a female Night Elf, she was wearing a black tanned armor and had two warglaves on her back._

 _"Run!" yelled Illya before focusing on the Night Elf._

 _"I guess that you are going to ask for my name, right?" said the Night Elf before taking a demonic form "This body is named Juni, but my name is Jingke"_

 _"A Demon Hunter" commented Illya._

 _"A 'Former' Demon Hunter" rectified Jingke "Now my allegiance belongs to Master Gul'Dan"_

 _"And they say that the Horde isn't worth trust" commented Illya._

 _"Just shut up and let me kill you" replied Jingke while charging Illya, who responded with the same action._

 _"I'm not easy to kill" said Illya smirking before striking the former Demon Hunter with both of his axes._

 _Jingke smirked back and said "I know that" she then took a more demonic form "That's why I won't hold back!" she then fired a ray from her 'Eyes'. The warrior tried to block it with her axes, but he was affected by it. The demon looked at her and said "You are tougher than I thought"_

 _The warrior looked at her before roaring, the burns of the ray disappeared. "Sorry Miss former Demon Hunter, but you can't defeat me that easily" she said with a smirk before charging her and followed with a hit from both of her axes._

 _"Alright, no more bullshit!" yelled Jingke as she created an explosion with her demonic power, destabilizing the warrior and she began to slash her with her warglaves, the warriors tried to defend herself, but she was disarmed by the demon._

 _Illya kneeled, exhausted, wounded. She chuckled and said "You can kill me if you wish, but the defeat of the legion is near"_

 _"You talk like you what will happen" replied Jingke with irritation._

 _"It's very obvious" said Illya with a smirk "The Azerothian forces will defeat the legion to the core, and they will make sure that no one will resurrect it"_

 _"Hmph, mortals" commented Jingke before decapitating the warrior "I hope that Master Gul'Dan will forgive me for letting them escape"_

* * *

Illya awoke, looked at Berserker, who was standing near her all the night.

"Good morning Berserker" said Illya.

"Good…morning" replied Berserker.

Illya got out of the bed and began to walk to the door until she noticed that Berserker was staring at the window, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Bad…feeling" answered Berserker "Servant…spy…night"

"Was it Lancer?" asked Illya.

"No" answered Berserker "Servant…powerful…old…gold"

"I think that we need to go and pay another visit to our friend from the church" said Illya "If there's another servant, he can answer the subject"

"Weak Master…red Master…help" said Berserker.

"We don't need their help" replied Illya "But we will observe them again, and with some chance, we can learn something"

"Feeling…blood magic…city" said Berserker "Unknown…where"

"'Blood magic' you said?" asked Illya "This is weird indeed, the other Master must be behind that blood magic"

"Not…Rider" replied Berserker "Caster…or…Assassin"

"What do you mean?" asked Illya.

"Magic signature…not Rider…not Archer…not Lancer…not Saber" answered Berserker.

"And it can't be you since I'm your Master" added Illya "That leaves only the Caster servant and the Assassin servant"

"Do…what" asked Berserker.

"Let's just observe Onii-chan" answered Illya.

* * *

In the Matou residence, a bald old man with black eyes was looking in an ancient book.

"Nothing" he mumbled "If such beast existed, I should have seen it in one of those books, but there's nothing", he then yelled "Shinji!"

"You called me, grandfather" said Shinji after opening the door.

"I would like to speak with Rider" replied the old man

"Zouken-sama" said Rider "How can I help?"

"Describe me the dragon that summoned the Berserker Servant" ordered Zouken.

"His skin was made of stone, and there was some sort of gems on his Body" replied the Servant "But those gems weren't normal, there was magic on them, an unknown type of magic"

"I need to see it with my own eyes" said Zouken before turning to Shinji "Today we will attack the Einzbern state"

"What?!" replied Shinji with a shocked expression.

"Ya heard me" said Zouken "We will attack and kill everyone there"

"And…and what about Berserker!" said Shinji with panic "Emiya and Tohsaka told me that both Saber and Archer couldn't beat him, Rider isn't strong enough to defeat him!"

"Idiot" replied Zouken "First we must secure a good location to command the operation to open the heaven's door"

"And my role in that?" asked Shinji.

"You don't have one" answered Zouken "You are useless to me now, give me the Command Spells of Rider"

"Why?!" asked Shinji "I can…I can still be useful"

"No you aren't" replied Zouken "Now, it's Sakura's time to move"

'I'm going to make you pay' said mentally Shinji as he gave the book containing Rider's Command Spells 'This isn't over'

"Good" said Zouken "Now kill him"

"W-what?!" said Shinji with horror and fear "W-why?!"

"I'm sure that you are planning to go to the other Masters and ask them to help you" answered Zouken "But don't worry, since I'm your grandfather, I will let you 10 seconds before sending Rider after you"

Shinji didn't wasted time, and rushed out of the house rapidly.

"Go after him" said Zouken, and Rider rushed after her former Master "Now, I need to give back those Command Seals to the true Master of Rider"

Shinji was running, running until he collided against something. He heard the sound of chains, the moment he turned, the blade already pierced his head.

"Sorry about that" said Rider "But it's your fault, you should have been cautious"

"Now that my useless grandson had been dealt with, let's begin with the steps to accomplish ritual of summoning the Avenger class" said Zouken "And my dream will be realized"

* * *

In the church.

"This isn't good" mumbled Kirei.

"The war isn't going as we wish" commented Gilgamesh "I will go and secure the grail"

"Then you are going to fight Berserker" said Kirei "At his full strength?"

"I have no other choice" replied the King Of Heroes "Everything is going to become a mess if we don't act"

"And I presume that you have a plan" stated the priest.

"Of course" replied Gilgamesh "I'm not the strongest and oldest hero for nothing"

"Yet, he survived Lancer's Noble Phantasm" countered Kotomine "You need to be cautious"

"I will" replied the golden king "Everything will be alright"

"Will you need the help of Lancer?" asked Kirei.

"I don't need the help of a dog" hissed Gilgamesh "I can do it alone"

* * *

 **Yeah...the Balance route was inspired from the Heaven's feel route.**

 **If you wish to change something, review.**


	10. The king dethroned

**Sorry for the delay, I slacked off because catches up exams will begin next week and will finish the week after.**

 **The sooner I will finish those exams, the sooner I can return to my favorite hobit, writing stories for you my dear readers.**

* * *

Illya was drinking her tea when she looked at Berserker and said "You know…I saw your death last night", Berserker looked at her "I still don't get how you could be defeated like that"

"Demon Hunter…powerful…than…normal…Demon Hunters" replied the Servant.

"This is really hard to be with a Servant who came from a different world" complained Illya.

"Illya…angry?" asked Berserker.

"No" answered Illya with a sigh "It's just that there's something that makes me feel uneasy about the course of the war"

"Illya…no worry" said Berserker "Torn…protect…Illya"

"I'm still afraid that something from your world comes out of nowhere" replied Illya "After all, your world and the Age Of Gods are similar"

"Possible…with…time" said the Servant of Madness "Mages…portals…other worlds"

"You mean something like the second magic known as Kaleidoscope?" asked Illya.

Berserker looked at her with confusion and said "No…second…magic…all mages…teleportation magic…arcane magic"

Illya didn't know what to answer, a world where teleportation and world travel is common, Berserker's world WAS the Age Of Gods. She was still shocked by her discovery, she took a deep breath and began to think about the informations she just received; Berserker is a Servant from another world, the same world is full of magic, magical creature and more…and they can travel to other worlds.

"Suddenly, I feel a little more confident in the situation" said nervously Illya.

"Illya…no need…afraid" said Berserker "Torn…powerful…Servant"

"What kind of idiot are you?" said a highly voice "You are only a beast that needs to be killed on the spot"

"Who are you?" asked Illya as Torn grabbed his axes.

"Puppets should stay silent" warned the voice "I came to take the grail, not to talk with a walking puppet" then a gold haired boy with black cloths appeared "or with some kind of beast"

 **Play Track BBCP – The Tyrant.**

Berserker roared and charged the newcomer, while the golden boy created portals behind him and began on firing some kind of projectiles who exploded when they entered in contact with the Servant of Madness. However, it didn't stop the warrior who was still charging.

"Interesting" commented the boy "I see now why that dog couldn't beat you easily"

"Are you the Caster servant or the Assassin servant?" asked Illya.

"Shut up! Meat puppet!" yelled the boy "Don't you dare compare me, the first king, to a witch"

Golden chains arrived and trapped Berserker.

"And now the beast is caught" commented Gilgamesh "That was easier than I have predicted, this dog needs more discipline for losing against a beast like that"

"Berserker!" yelled Illya.

"No need to waste your breath, meat puppet" said Gilgamesh "Those chains can restrain a God, a beast like that have no chance in breaking them"

"It's good to know" said Illya calmly "Now I don't feel like I should worry about Berserker"

"What?!" said Gilgamesh as he saw the Servant of Madness growing in his size.

"Gold servant…dead" said Berserker at the same time as the chains broke.

"I-impossible!" said Gilgamesh with shock "Those chains were meant to be indestructible!"

"Berserker isn't a divine being" said Illya "But his skills and his experience helped him to defeat powerful beings"

"What kind of beings?" asked the King of Heroes.

"Gods, dragons, demons, divine dragons…" listed Illya.

"Gold servant…smash!" yelled Torn as he tried to land a hit on Gilgamesh.

The King of Heroes jumped back and began on firing high ranked Noble Phantasms, the Servant of Madness took some steps back and shielded himself, "What do you say now beast?" asked Gilgamesh with a smirk "That armors and weapons of yours are going to be mine after killing you"

"Berserker!" yelled Illya with worry.

"Look at this meat puppet!" said Gilgamesh "Look at your pathetic excuse of a Servant"

Illya began on running toward her servant, but a weapon stopped her. The weapon was launched from one of the golden portals of Gilgamesh's Gate Of Babylon, and left a scratch on Illya's cheek, a single drop of Illya's blood fell to the ground. Time stopped, a powerful roar was heard in the entire city of Fuyuki.

 **Change track to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd – Jinouga theme.**

* * *

In the school.

"What was that?" asked a student.

"Where did this sound came from?" asked another student.

"I'm so afraid" commented a girl.

"I need to talk with Tohsaka about that" said a certain red haired boy "I have a bad feeling"

* * *

Back to the Einzbern castle.

Illya was shielding her ears and closed her eyes, but the moment she reopened them, Berserker wasn't the Servant she used to see, he was now in his true Servant state, an insane axe wielder, a strange aura was surrounding him, and there was fire in his armor…

"B-Berserker?" said Illya with a low voice.

The Servant of Madness lifted his axe and tried to slash the King of Heroes, the latter took some steps to the side, and witnessed something that made him feel like he was in the presence of a god, a god of wrath and anger, a fissure of fire appeared after that the Servant of madness weapon touched the earth. Gilgamesh tried to bind the beast with Endiku, but the chain melted before touching the mad Servant.

"Mongrel!" yelled Gilgamesh "How dare you desecrate one of my treasures!"

The Servant of madness roared and charged the golden king, who didn't have time to take some steps back, and was upset that Endiku couldn't touch Berserker, that now, became a savage beast to his eyes.

"My lady, what happened?" said Sella as she arrived with Leysritt, and they saw the injury on Illya's face, and how Berserker became.

"I'll finish you!" yelled Gilgamesh as he took a strange weapon, it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction like querns. The two weapons clashed and a big explosion of light resulted.

 **Stop track.**

After some seconds, Illya opened her eyes and saw the two Servants standing.

"Congratulation" said Gilgamesh "You are the first one who faced Ea head on and survived"

The earth around them was ablaze, and it seems that Berserker calmed himself.

"Meat puppet" called Gilgamesh "I congratulate you for this victory, enjoy it" and he disappeared.

Berserker turned to his Master and asked "Illya…okay?"

The girl nodded and mentally noted to warn her maids to not enrage Berserker, unless they wish to suffer the same thing that happened to the King of Heroes.

* * *

 **I think that wasn't as good as I though, but then again I kind of went a little overboard with the fight.**

 **And the next character from WOW will take the place of Assassin.**

 **Vote 1 for the Demon Hunter.**

 **Vote 2 for the Rogue.**


	11. The demonic Assassin

**I've waited for you to choose, but it's look like I had to choose myself.**

* * *

The next day, Zouken called for Sakura.

"Is something wrong grandfather?" asked the girl.

"I think that it's time for you to take your place at the stage" answered Zouken "Take back Rider, and do the necessary to win the war"

The girl nodded and turned to leave the basement.

"One more thing" added the old man "Try to accomplish the ritual to use the third magic. I've already began, the rest is up to you"

* * *

In the Einzbern mansion, Berserker was standing next to Illya, who was reading a book.

"I'm bored" complained the young girl.

"What…Illya…want…do" asked the Servant.

"I think that we will need to confront the priest" answered Illya "As fun as it was, the Servant of yesterday made me think that there's something that needs to be clarified that man"

"Ignorance…best…sometimes" replied Berserker.

"You know" began Illya while turning toward her servant "If I didn't know you, I would say that you are afraid. But 'Caution' and 'Being afraid' are two different things"

"Torn…protect…Illya" said the Servant of Madness.

"We will wait until night before going to deal with him" said Illya.

Berserker nodded.

* * *

Later that day, in the Matou residence, Zouken prepared the summoning ritual.

"I think that it's time for me to join the stage as well and make sure that my plans won't fall" said the old man, he approached the magical circle and spilled a little of his blood on it "Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Repeat every five times. Simply, shatter once filled. I announce. Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword. In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer. Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead. You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance"

* * *

In Ryuudoo temple, a blue haired man wearing a traditional light purple umanori hakama and kimono, light purple tabi and black geta with purple haori and tekkou was standing in the gate of the temple.

"What are you going to do now, Witch?" asked the blue haired man.

"Do I need to discipline you again, Assassin?" replied the 'Witch'.

Assassin was about to mock her again, but he felt a pain inside him, he glared at the woman and said "What the hell did you do to me?!"

She didn't know what to say, Assassin exploded and an attractive girl with purple skin, strange marks on her body, having her eyes covered by a black blindfold, wearing a black tanned armor and had two warglaves on her back appeared in his place.

"You aren't the one who summoned me" she said before taking her weapons "You must be the Caster class servant"

Caster jumped back and began to fly, "I don't know who you are" said Caster "But you aren't going to leave this place alive"

"I don't even need to fight you" said the girl before summoning a dark blue entity with plate shoulder parts "Kill her, Void Lord"

The Void Lord lifted one hand and began to pull Caster toward him, when the demon caught her, the witch began to feel that her magic is drained.

"What were you saying?" asked the girl with a creepy smile "'I don't know who you are but you aren't going to leave this place alive' right?"

"W-who are you?" asked weakly Caster.

"You can call me Jingke" replied the girl "I'm summoned as the Assassin class in this war"

"What's happening here" said a masculine voice showing a middle aged man.

"Souichirou-sama…run" said Caster "She isn't human"

"What are you?" asked Souichirou.

"I'm glad that you asked" replied Jingke with a smile "I'm a demon"

"Please…run" said Caster before disappearing in a blue dust.

"What are you going to do now?" asked the demon.

"I don't have a choice do I?" replied the man.

"Its look like you are smarter than you look like" said Jingke "For that, I will let you go"

Souichirou glared at her before turning toward the temple he walked three steps before feeling a pain and noticed a green blade.

"I take back what I said" said Jingke "You are not that smart, otherwise you would have known that you shouldn't trust a demon"

"Come to me, Assassin" said a voice in her head.

She smiled and said "As you wish, Master"

* * *

 **I had choosen the official OST for my OCs.**

 **Torn: Crash Twinsanity OST - Totem God.**

 **Jingke: Blazblue Continuum Shift OST - Howling Moon.**

 **Jingke Demon Form: Soulcalibur 4 OST - Thanatos.**

 **Torn vs Jingke : Dynasty Warriors 6 OST - Tropical Wars.**

* * *

 _Servant's state:_

 _Name: Jingke._

 _Class: Assassin._

 _Master: Zouken Matou._

 _Alignment: Chaotic Evil._

 _Strength: A_

 _Endurance: A_

 _Agility: EX_

 _Mana: C_

 _Luck: A+_

 _Noble Phantasms: EX_

 _Class Skill:_

 _Independent Action: EX_

 _Jingke is a demon that needs the Felblood inside her body._

 _Magic Resistance: A_

 _Jingke can resist to all type of magic except the holy type._

 _Presence Concealment: EX_

 _Being a part Shivarra, Jingke can become invisible._

 _Personal Skills:_

 _Power Drain: A_

 _Originally a power to drain demon's power, it had become a power to drain a life force to regenerate and become stronger._

 _Combat Mastery: A_

 _Can fight flawlessly for days thanks to her demon blood._

 _Perfect Sight: B (EX)_

 _Can see every living creature, can be enhanced to see everything in 360°_

 _Demon Power: EX_

 _Can use the power of the demons which blood she drank after joining Gul'Dan._

 _Demon Summoning: EX_

 _Jingke can summons the demons of the Legion to assist her._

 _Noble Phantasms:_

 _Demon Form: Self targeting: EX_

 _Can access to her Demon Form._

 _Twinblades Of The Deceiver: Anti-Unit: A_

 _These glaives belonged to the former demon hunter Varedis Felsoul. Those weapons were infused with great power by Kil'jaeden's eredar allies._

 _Demon Blood: Anti-Life: EX_

 _Devoted of pity or humanity, Jingke is a pure blood demon that can destroy anything in her way._


	12. The Legion is invading

**I've finally got the best senario possible.**

 **Now all that I need is that you vote in the Poll.**

 **Which force will arrive first, the Horde or the Alliance.**

* * *

Argus, the fel-infused world of the eredar, originally including the draenei. It is — or was — an arcane utopia where mages of the arcane divined the arcane secrets of the ordered universe. Its inhabitants were both vastly intelligent and highly gifted in magic. It had a society where art, science, magic and technology were all as one.

"They foiled my plans for the LAST TIME!" roared a red demon.

"Please, calm down Lord Kil'Jaeden" said a feminine voice "They only won this battle, not the war"

"SILENCE DISSIANA!" yelled Kil'Jaeden "Be happy that you helped in the retrieval of the Key of the Worlds!"

"I am sorry my Lord" said the female demon while kneeling.

"Now that Gul'dan is dead, who will fit the empty space?"

" _… ord Kil'Jaeden?_ " said another feminine voice " _Lord Kil'Jaeden do you receive me?_ "

"Who's that?" asked the Deceiver.

" _It's me, Jingke_ " replied the voice " _I called you as soon as I could_ "

"And why?" asked the demon.

" _After my death by the hands of those mortals, I was summoned in a war_ " answered Jingke " _A war in another world_ "

"Continue" said Kil'Jaeden.

" _Apparently, there's some sort of mages that could summon the dead, even if they were killed million years ago_ " said the demonic Night Elf " _And I think that I found a new puppet for you_ "

Kil'Jaeden grinned and looked over Dissiana "Prepare some troops" he said "Jingke Found an interesting place for us"

"Jingke?" said Dissiana with confusion "I thought that she died"

"She did" replied the demon lord "And its look like her death was beneficial to the Legion"

"I don't understand, but I'll do what you asked me" said Dissiana while moving toward a flying ship before stopping "Are we going to lunch a full scale attack or just a little attack?"

"Take 150 Wrathguards, 100 Terrorguards and 200 Felguards" answered the red demon.

"By your orders" said Dissiana before spreading her wings.

"One more thing" said Kil'Jaeden "If you fail this time, just pray that the enemy kills you, because your fate will be worst if you return failing in creating a Gate for us"

Dissiana gulped and flew toward the flying ship.

* * *

In the Matou residence, Zouken was sitting in a crouch, waiting for his servant to come.

" _Are you the one who summoned me?_ " asked a voice.

"Yes, I am" answered Zouken "You can appear now, Assassin"

An attractive girl with purple skin, strange marks on her body, having her eyes covered by a black blindfold and wearing a black tanned armor appeared "I, Jingke, the demonic assassin of the Legion, am going to serve you until I get tired"

Zouken chuckled darkly and said "You are an interesting Servant you know?"

"And you are an interesting summoner" replied Assassin "Not like my master"

"But now I'm your master" said Zouken.

"I'm a demon" replied the Servant "And I obey only those who received the blessing of the Legion"

"Blessing?" asked Zouken, interested in the topic.

"An incredible power" answered the demon "the Fel will give you incredible abilities, mastery over the shadow magic, destruction magic… I guess that you see my point"

"And immortality?" asked the magus.

"No" answered Jingke "But you can cheat dead"

"How?"

"The easiest way, is the creation of a soul stone" answered the demon.

"A soul stone?" asked Zouken, surprised by the answer of the Assassin Servant "It was proven that the soul stones were myth, but if what you are saying is true, then how can I get this 'Blessing'?"

"I've already contacted someone who can give you the blessing" replied Jingke "Our Lord and Master Kil'Jaeden, the Deceiver, the Legionlord is in his way here, after conquering this world, you will take the place of my previous master and you will become powerful, very powerful"

Zouken chuckled 'I was hoping that the grail will give me what I needed, but it's look like I found a better and easier way'

* * *

In the church, Illya pushed the door and entered.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again" said Kirei "Young Einzbern"

"Were you expecting me to die?" asked Illya.

"And why would I wish that?" replied the priest.

"Gold Servant… dead" said Berserker "Berserker… smash… shadow priest… Illya… hurt"

"This is indeed a Berserker" said Kirei "But what proof you have"

Illya greeted her teeth and stared with murderous intent "Stop this nonsense!" she yelled "I know that Lancer's Master is here!"

"What?" said a voice behind them, turning Illya saw Emiya Shirou and Rin Touhsaka "Lancer's Master is here?" said the red haired boy

"Oh, it's you" said Illya with a cold voice "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business little girl" replied Rin "We could ask you the same thing"

"Red Master… Weak Master… alone… no… Servant" said Berserker "Illya… kill… Red Master… Weak Master?". The two Masters took a step back before hearing the Servant of Madness laughing "Place… neutral"

"Interesting" mumbled Kirei "He can also make jokes"

Illya sighted and said "Please Berserker, we are here for answers not to joke with them"

"I didn't think that this Servant can joke" commented Rin.

"I second that" added Shirou.

"Anyways" said Illya "You'd better tell me where you are hiding Lancer's Master"

"And what tell you that Lancer's Master is hiding?" asked the priest.

Torn tensed and grabbed his axes "Shadow priest… Master"

"What?!" said the three masters.

Kirei chuckled and said "You are not an ordinary Berserker" the others looked at him before seeing Lancer appearing.

"I told you that they'll figure it one day or another" said Lancer.

"We have no other choice but to fight" said Kirei before hearing the sound of an explosion.

"Attention Mortals!" said a demonic voice "We, the Legion, are going to conquer this world! And you are going to help us!"

"What the hell is this?" asked Shirou.

"Demons" answered Illya "The Conquerors of Worlds, the Burning Legion"

"The what?" asked Lancer.

"Powerful… demons" answered Torn "Torn… fought… died… Fel energy… remember"

Illya began to shake in fear "The Legion cannot be stopped, the demons are eternal, unlike us"

"How do you know that?" asked Rin "Are part of them?"

"It was through Berserker's memory, right?" asked Kirei, Illya nodded, "Then there's no choice but to stop the war and prepare ourselves to fight a real war"

"You are really going to fight them?" asked Lancer.

"There's no other choice" answered Kirei "There's an anomaly in this war, and this anomaly brought those beings here"

"Need… help… Alliance… Horde" said Torn "Army… here… no magic… demon… Fel magic"

"I agree with the bull" said Lancer.

"We need to regroup somewhere where we can plan the battles" said Kirei.

"Let's go to the castle" said Illya "It's big enough and can be easily defended"

"Archer!" yelled Rin "Go fetch Saber and go the castle of the Einzberns!"

" _I'm with Saber at the moment_ " replied Archer " _I moved there when I heard the explosion_ "

"Archer is in his way toward the castle" said Rin "We need to move to, or they will find us and capture us"

"It's best that they don't" said Illya "If they do, it will be the end, they will take our magic and summon an army of Servants"

"How do you know that?" asked Shirou.

"They only think about destruction" answered Illya "But they also try to learn more about magic"

"But the Servants are Heroic Spirits" said Rin "They would never serve demons"

"They are going to corrupt them" said Illya "Force them to obey them by using their demonic energy"

"Things are really out of our hands" said Shirou.

"They mustn't capture someone of us" said Illya "Their war against the Azerothian is forcing them to send only a little number"

"Demons… strong… dark… weapons… poison… blades… deadly" said Torn.

"I suggest that we continue this conversation when we arrive in the castle" said Kirei, as they all nodded and ran out of the church.

* * *

"What's is happening?" said a woman with dark pink hair, wearing a black, two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie "I was informed that there will be a holy grail war, not an invasion of monsters"

* * *

 **What do you think about this.**

 **Good or bad.**

 **Your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Here's the profile of the new OC:**

 **Dissiana: Female Blood Elf Havoc Demon Hunter LVL 105 (I just created this character)**


	13. The preparations

**So... I may stop until 06 / 01 or 06 / 02.**

 **Yeah... I need to get ready for the finals.**

 **Sorry about that.**

* * *

"Capture all those who can work!" ordered Dissiana "The rest is going to be the sacrifice needed to open the Gate!"

"Mommy!" yelled a little girl "Why are those monster doing this!"

"Don't worry" whispered the mother.

'Why do I still have mortal feelings?' thought the demon.

"Mortals" said a voice "So pathetic"

"Jingke" said Dissiana while turning toward the source of the voice "It's good to see you again sister"

"The feeling is mutual" replied the demonic Night Elf.

"Who's that?" asked Dissiana while pointing Zouken.

"The one who summoned me here" answered Jingke "Also someone who can replace Master Gul'Dan"

"I see" said Dissiana "Thankfully, there's no Alliance nor Horde to oppose us"

"If we succeed in conquering this world, we can summon an army of powerful warriors" said Jingke "By the way, how can you summon them?"

Zouken chuckled and said "The summoning ritual can only be performed if you possess a huge amount of Mana, there are several factors that determine which Heroic Spirit the Master will summon. Performing a summoning ritual facilitates the process in which the copy of the Heroic Spirit is brought into the chosen class container. Most Masters will prepare a catalyst with which to summon their desired Heroic Spirit, but it is not absolutely necessary. Without a specific artifact, the Grail will, rather than base it on their power, choose a Servant based upon similarities to the summoner's own nature. When choosing based on power with a catalyst, bad compatibility may make forming a bond impossible, bringing about hardships without being able to have faith in each other. When allowing for a good affinity, it may bring forth a weaker Servant, and it is possible that a single mistake could rouse bad feelings between them due to the resemblance in their personalities being so close"

"What do you mean by catalyst?" asked Dissiana.

"Catalysts are symbols and holy relics used to attract the desired Heroic Spirit. Requiring something with a connection to the hero, it can be anything from a sword, armor, a talisman, or even their bones" answered Zouken "If the catalyst is one that is particularly weak, or if it is one with a connection to many different Heroic Spirits, the Heroic Spirit among the candidates that has good affinity with the Master will be chosen"

"This thing will take a long time" mumbled Dissiana "Most of the eredars aren't saints"

Zouken chuckled and said "And who said that all the heroes were pure"

"What do you mean?" asked Dissiana.

"It's very simple" answered Jingke "Every person have a part of darkness inside him, no matter how they will try to hide it" she then glared at the Blood Elf and said "You should know that, or maybe you need to be disciplined for your lack of knowledge"

"N-n-n-no" replied Dissiana with fear.

"Make sure that the Gate will be ready tomorrow at dawn" ordered Jingke "I will go hunt the rest of the Servants, seeing if we can corrupt them"

"V-v-very well" replied Dissiana

"And as the one who summoned you, it's only natural that I will come with you" said Zouken.

"Of course" replied Jingke as she moved away.

Dissiana sighted and heard the voice of Zouken "I suggest you to build your gate in Ryuudoo Temple, you won't find any better place"

"Prepare the current prisoners!" ordered Dissiana "We are moving!"

* * *

Dalaran, a magocratic city-state which was once located by the Lordamere Lake on the Alterac Mountains shore in the Eastern Kingdoms. With the beginning of the War against the Lich King its leaders, the Kirin Tor, have used their powers to move the city over the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend in order to use it as a front to attack the armies of the Lich King. And now, the floating city is stationed in the Broken Isles between Suramar City and the Broken Shore.

"Strange" said a man with grey hair "The Legion isn't attacking like it used to be"

"Strange indeed" said a deep voice, revealing a demonic elf "They must be planning something, knowing Kil'Jaeden he must be searching for a new pawn"

"I trust your judgment Illidan" said the gray haired man "But I think that there's more"

"Yes" said Illidan "With the Key of the Worlds in their hands, they must be trying to conquer some worlds, weak worlds"

"Then we must stop them" said an elderly voice "Thankfully, we were able to create a copy of the Key of the Worlds, but it will work only one time"

"Thank you for your help, Prophet Velen" said the gray hared man.

"It's nothing, Archmage Khadgar" replied Velen "Unfortunately, we can't make another one, the resources used on this one were too great"

"But there's a problem" said Illidan "The Alliance and the Horde will not accept to stop their stupid war now, especially after the Broken Shore"

"Unfortunately" commented Velen.

"We need to do something about that" said Khadgar.

"Your only hope to achieve peace between them is by force" chuckled Illidan "They are too stubborn to hear you like that"

"They will cooperate" said Velen "Otherwise, our world will be destroyed"

"Good luck with that" said Illidan with a mocking tone "Your only chance is to talk with Genn Graymane and Sylvanas Windrunner"

"Let's send them a message" said Khadgar "With luck, they may listen to reason"

Velen nodded and Illidan turned and began to leave.

* * *

With Saber and Archer.

"We need to hurry!" yelled Archer.

"I know that!" yelled Saber back.

The two of them were in their way to the Einzbern's castle.

"You two!" said a voice behind them, it was a woman with dark pink hair, wearing a black, two piece business suit with a red-violet necktie.

"Who are you?" asked Archer.

"My name is not important now" she replied "I need to go to the church"

"Sorry to say that" said Archer "But you won't find someone there"

"Why?" asked the woman while narrowing her eyes.

"Didn't you noticed those demons?" asked Saber "If you have business with Kotomine Kirei come with us"

"And why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Because a group of demons is heading this way" answered Archer.

"Fine" said the woman.

* * *

In the Einzberns castle.

"This is bad" mumbled Shirou "I should have gone to take Saber"

"And taking the risk of being captured?" asked Illyasviel.

Shirou wanted to reply, but couldn't find the words.

"Saber… okay…" said Berserker "Saber… not… weak"

"Thank you Berserker, but my worries won't be extinguished like that" replied Shirou.

"Weak Master… good heart… now… Torn… know… reason… Illya… like… Weak Master" said Torn.

Illya fell from her sit, Shirou and Rin stared at the Servant of the Madness, Lancer laughed and Kirei rubbed his chin.

"B-B-B-Berserker!" yelled Illa, who was red as a tomato "S-s-stop saying this nonsense!"

Berserker laughed and said "Illya… cute… embarrassed"

"Man, you are really funny" said Lancer while still laughing.

"Intruders my lady" said Sella "One Servant and one Master"

"Can you confirm their identities?" asked Illya.

Sella narrowed her eyes and said "The Rider Servant and someone from the Matou family"

"So, Shinji came to us, huh?" said the Tohkaka heiress.

"I'll take care of this" said Lancer before disappearing.

* * *

Outside the castle.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Rider.

"Yes" answered Sakura.

* * *

 **Sorry again for stopping the writing, again.**

 **Try to hold until the end of my exams.**


	14. Can we trust the bull?

**Only one vote...**

 **So the Horde won the contest and will go first to Fuyuki city.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The world of Azeroth was separated by two major forces that tried, for centuries to gain control over it; the Alliance and the Horde.

Orgrimmar, the seat of power for the Horde and the capital city of the orcs, but also has many trolls and other members of the Horde. Found at the northern edge of Durotar, the imposing city is home to the Warchief of the Horde, Sylvanas Windrunner.

"Another world?" said Sylvanas Windrunner, the former Ranger-General of Silvermoon and the current Warchief of the Horde, after reading a letter coming from a spy who was keeping eye on Khadgar.

"If the Legion is invading, then that world picked their interest" said the high overlord Varok Saurfang, who was a veteran of the First, Second, and Third Wars. He was also a part of the Blackrock Clan, and was put second-in charge during the wars. He served as Supreme Commander of the combined war effort against Ahn'Qiraj in Kalimdor and led the Kor'kron against the Scourge in Northrend.

"It would help if could befriend the people of that world before the alliance" said Baine Bloodhoof, the current High Chieftain of the Tauren.

"The real question is 'What picked their interest there?'" said Lor'themar Theron, the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas.

"If it's not profitable, then it's unimportant" said Gallywix, the leader of the Bilgewater Cartel, one of the most powerful goblin trade guilds on Kezan. Despite betraying his own people in an act of vengeance, he retains his position as Trade Prince of the Bilgewater Cartel in its service to the Horde.

"Money isn't what picked their interest, rat" said Varok with venom in his voice.

"They must be after power" said Lor'themar Theron "Otherwise; it must be the resources that this world can give them"

"I'm sorry for being late" said Ji Firepaw as he entered the council chamber, he is a follower of the more direct Huojin philosophy, is adamant that inaction is the greatest injustice. Ji holds that it's honorable to defend home and family no matter the cost. Outgoing, passionate, and not one for deep thought, he is always the first into the fray. Ji finds himself attracted to the scrappy practicality that defines the Horde. Although it will cost him dearly, he will decide to carry the Horde banner when he leaves the Wandering Isle "Taran Zhu said that a strange energy was in the Broken Shore"

"A strange energy you said?" asked the Warchief.

"Yes" answered Ji "A dark Energy, but with a hidden holy part"

"This must be the thing that took the attention of the Legion" said Baine "I say that we accept to help the new world against the Legion. Who knows, we might discover something that may help the Horde"

"A new power for the Horde…?" said Sylvanas as she pounded the question in her head before grinning "Why not?"

"I will prepare some mages" said the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas "Give us half a day and we will open a portal there"

"Gallywix" said Sylvanas as she looked at the Trade Prince "Prepare the peons" she then looked at the High Overlord "You are going to lead the forces there"

"It would be an honor" said Saurfang.

'Show me what you can do, new world' thought Sylvanas with a smirk on her face while the other leader were leaving the room "I don't know why, but I'm having a good feeling about this"

"Warchief" called a voice in the entrance, making the Dark Lady to turn her attention toward the new person "We've received the report from our troops in Elwynn Forest"

"Good, Ghartic" replied Sylvanas "What does it say"

"The Alliance is in contact with the archmage" replied the rogue "They're trying to see how to deal with 'The new world'"

Sylvanas clenched her fists as she heard the reply "Tell me something good" she said with anger in her voice.

"Our forces have assaulted their caravans, and found something that might interest you" he said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" asked Sylvanas.

"A very important information about the defenses of Darnassus and Exodar" answered Ghartic.

"I see" said Sylvanas, impressed by the news.

"Should we call the Black Arrow archers?" asked Ghartic.

"No" answered Sylvanas "They will have a more important task"

* * *

In Fuyuki.

"Fire! Fire!" yelled a police man as he tried to kill the demons with his gun.

"Sir! It does nothing to them!" replied another.

"Pathetic" said a demon "This world will be conquered in no time"

"Let's end this quickly" said another demon "I want to go and kill other innocent people, so that I can eat their souls"

"Yeah" said the first demon "Beside, I'm bored"

"Focus!" said Dissiana "The Gate will be completed in an hour, so we must defend this spot"

"Cute the slack off!" yelled the first demon "Those pathetic humans aren't hard to defeat" before anyone can react an explosion occurred at the first demon, he looked at the source and found weird canons "That tickled me"

"They've decided to use the big guns?" asked the second demon.

"If you don't want to deal with Lord Kil'Jaeden, then I suggest you to work seriously" said Dissiana while glaring at them, seeing that both of them began on working seriously, her fear of what will happen to her if everything fails again began on dissipating 'I mustn't lose my focus. I cannot do anymore errors'

* * *

In the Einzbern's forest.

Sakura and Rider were walking toward the castle, until…

"One should always have more than one plan, you know" said Lancer as he appeared "Sorry, but we don't have time to deal with you now, the Holy Grail War is stopped until we find a way to get rid of those demons"

"You're wrong Lancer" said Rider "We aren't here for you, but for Berserker"

"The big guy?" asked Lancer "Why him?"

"He's maybe the responsible for their arrival" answered Rider "If we kill him, they may go away"

"I don't think so" replied Lancer "The big guy is our only hope against them"

"Move out of the way, Lancer" warned Rider.

"You'll have to kill me first" replied Lancer.

"Rider wait!" yelled Sakura "What if this Berserker is trying to fight them?"

"Sakura" replied Rider "Berserker isn't human, maybe he's also a demon"

"That's… I don't know…" said Sakura with a low voice.

Lancer laughed and said "Don't worry about that, Berserker isn't a demon. Hell, he had already fought them"

"Really?" asked Rider.

"Beside" added Lancer "Even if you pass me, you wouldn't stand a chance against him"

"Is he really that strong?" asked Sakura.

"If he could defeat goldie, then no one can stop him alone" answered Lancer "Believe me, you can't stop him alone"

At that moment, Archer, Saber and the mysterious woman appeared.

"Yo Saber" said Lancer before noticing the mysterious woman "Y-you're still alive?"

"Do we know each other?" she asked "You remind me of something"

"We can't stay here" said Archer "The demons are heading this way"

Saber turned to Rider and asked "What are you doing with Sakura?"

"She's my Master now" answered Rider "Shinji is no more"

"I see…" said Archer "Now, let's all go inside"

"I suggest you to stay a good girl Rider" warned Lancer "Or you'll have to face four servants"

"If Sakura wants me to fight, I'll fight" replied Rider "But I don't think that this is what she wants to do"

"We need to go to the castle" said Lancer as he began on running toward the castle 'How can you be still alive? Bazett'

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Good or Bad?**

 **Post your thought.**

 **Also, I left a little thing for those who wish to read it.**

 **A personal trailer.**

 **Of course it's just for fun.**

* * *

Trailer: The Holy Grail ver 7 – X – X.

Narrator 'Zouken': "Pathetic! All of them! Mankind is pathetic! Thankfully, I met with those demons, and they give me a good deal of power, in exchange of my allegiance"

Showing Zouken controlling the Fel energy.

Narrator 'Zouken': "I had to Thank Assassin for this, without her, I would be running behind the grail for another decades or another century…"

Showing Zouken standing behind an army of demons.

Narrator 'Zouken': "Of course that I have to thank them for all this power, and to thank them, I decided to give them the Grail"

New Zone: Fuyuki City.

Narrator 'Zouken': "And I will not fail this time. Not with that power"

New instances and Raid:

Instance: Homurahara Academy (Overrun by demons)

Einzbern's Forest (Being attacked by demons, but still intact)

Defense Of The Einzbern's Castle.

New Raid: Temple Ryuudoo (Fighting demons, Assassin and Zouken)

New PVP: The Holy Grail Battle (7 vs 7)

Narrator 'Zouken': "And all those who dare stand in my way will die"

Showing Zouken grinning and surrounded by Fel insects.


	15. Critical point

**Here's the 15th chapter.**

 **Also, Live-to-forgive, I didn't get that review.**

 **Would you like to light those who didn't understand?**

 **Because not everyone knows the bible.**

 **Not to be rude, but I'm a Muslim... so... you know**

 **Of course, I'm not mad or angry, just curious.**

 **Let's not make the readers wait and let's enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lancer guided Saber, Archer, Rider, Sakura and the woman to the castle. Shirou was the first surprised that Sakura is a Master, and the Master of Rider, who was the Servant of Shinji. Rin didn't say a thing and left the room with Archer behind her. Kotomine was more interested by the woman that came with them.

"I didn't think that I would see you again, Bazett Fraga McRemitz" said Kotomine.

"Kotomine… Why do I feel anger against you?" she asked.

Kotomine chuckled and moved to Illya "What are you planning to do, Master of Berserker. The enemy is heading this way, and we are only 10" he then pointed the general direction of Fuyuki City "And they are an army"

"All we can do is defending this castle" replied Illya "Like you said, they are an army of magical creatures, capable of using true magic, and we are but bugs in comparison"

"But there must be something that can be done!" said Shirou, angry that there's no chance of winning.

"Demons… Fel magic… you… weak… demons… kill you quickly" said Berserker with a serious tone.

"The big guy's right" said Lancer "You can't fight the alone. These are demons, beings from another world that conquer other worlds like that nothing for them"

"But…"

"Face it" interrupted Lancer "The only solution is to fight in a defensive position until help arrives or until we find a way to kill them"

Shirou clenched his fists tightly, Lancer was right, the demons of the Legion were something else. Saber tried to comfort Shirou, but Sella interrupted everything.

"Intruders my lady!" she yelled "They are many! And their magical signature is unknown to us!"

"Berserker!" Torn looked at her, nodded, and jumped, leaving a hole in the ceiling "We must defend this castle!"

"Saber!" called Shirou "Go assist Berserker!"

"Very well!" replied Saber, jumping through the hole left by Berserker.

"Lancer" called Kotomine "I think that I don't need to use a command spell, right?"

"Hmph, I won't do it because YOU are asking me" replied Lancer "But because I really like the big guy, and I would really hate if he dies now" and Lancer followed Saber.

"R-Rider" called Sakura "G-go help them!"

Rider nodded and looked at Kotomine "If something happens to her, I won't guaranty your survival" and Jumped.

Kotomine chuckled and looked at Shirou "Go see Rin and bring her here"

The boy nodded and went to the Tohsaka heiress.

"Kotomine" called Bazett "What can we do?"

"Wait and pray that five Servants would be enough to repel the current demons that threat our world" answered the priest "Otherwise, we can begin in hiding ourselves"

* * *

At the bottom of temple Ryuudoo.

"Lady Dessiana" called an Imp "The built of the Gate is complete"

"Good" replied Dessiana "Prepare the sacrifices. We are going to open it"

"As you command" said the Imp before disappearing in a purple light.

"I've finally done something for Lord Kil'Jaeden" sighed the demon with relief.

"Hey, you!" called a policeman "Surrender or we will open fire!"

Dessiana glared at them and said "Your pathetic weapons are pathetic compare to my power"

As they opened fire, the bullets simply stopped when they entered in contact with her skin. The bullets were useless against her, but the same can't be said about her weapon against them.

"I salute and respect your courage" she said while decapitating the men in front of her "But such weapons are useless against me"

" _Sister_ " called a familiar voice in her head " _I'm sensing a strange energy, but I can't say where it is, go patrol around the Gate_ "

"Yes ma'am" replied Dessiana before spreading her wings.

* * *

In Silvermoon, the capital of the Blood Elves, located in the northeastern part of the Eversong Woods within the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, at the northernmost tip of the Eastern Kingdoms. The Regent Lord Lor'themar Theron was talking with the First Arcanist Thalyssra, the current leader of the Nightbornes, ancient night elves who protected themselves from the Sundering by erecting an impenetrable magical barrier after heroically fighting and defeating a major legion invasion through their city by using the Pillars of Creation to seal a demonic portal. They are extremely powerful magic users, able to conjure arcane weapons and armor at will. Their eyes glow blue-white as an indication of this power, rather than the gold or green of other elves.

"I must say, First Arcanist" began the Regent Lord "With your help, creating a portal will be faster"

"You're flattering me, Regent Lord" replied the First Arcanist "Many of our people are ready to help your cause against the Legion"

Lor'themar chuckled and said "I'm sure that our Warchief will be pleased"

The Grand Magister Rommath, leader of all blood elf mages on Azeroth, entered the room, bearing a smirk under his mask.

"Regent Lord, the portal is ready" he said "We even tested it; everything is ready for our campaign"

The Regent Lord, with a triumphant smile turned to his Archmage and said "Very good, very good" he then turned to the First Arcanist "I'm sorry, but duty calls me, I need to go to the city of Orgrimmar and inform the Warchief that the portal is ready. If you excuse me"

Thalyssra chuckled and said "It's not a problem. I, too, must return for more important matters, I must repair the damage done by the Legion"

"I'm sure that things are going to be more interesting for us in the future" said Lor'themar.

"If you wish, I can let you one of our newest recruit, a Nightborne who follows the darkness" said Thalyssra, as she was walking with Lor'themar toward the portal toward Suramar.

"It would be an honor" replied the Regent Lord "And I assume that she had proven to be an asset to you"

"Yes" responded the First Arcanist "She was the first to volunteer for accompanying you in your expedition to this 'New World'"

"I hope that our army is at her taste" commented Lor'themar, joking.

"In fact" began Thalyssra "You should hide all your maidens. She does have a different taste than normal women"

"I see…" replied nervously Lor'themar Theron.

"Her name is Bledania" added Thalyssra "She's remarkably good with blades, and her marksmanship isn't that bad"

"Its look like you also have gifted persons in your rank" commented the Regent Lord "Reminds me of Eliana, a gifted Priestess who lived in this city"

"Can you tell me more about her?" asked Thalyssra.

"She was an angel, and I mean it" began Lor'themar "She accompanied our forces during the fight against the Burning Legion. And she had proven to be an asset to our forces; curing our men instantly, helping in the defenses of our base… Later, she met a Warrior named Cruor, a real beast in the battlefield, and before you ask, he was also a Blood Elf. They decided to marry in Outland, the ceremony was held by a Druid of the Cenarion Circle in Zangarmash. A little after, they had a daughter, they decided to call her Narberal. The Legion was stopped, but a tragedy happened to them, a group of alliance soldiers arrived at their home. They were killing all those who were considered as heroes for the horde. Of course, Cruor fought them valiantly, until an arrow had pierced Eliana, that were his shock created the opportunity for the soldiers to strike him down. Up until now, the Alliance refuses all kind of application for that crime"

"What happened to their daughter?" asked the First Arcanist.

"She did received both gifts from her parents" answered the Regent Lord "The holiness from her mother, and the sword skill from her father. So you can say that she became a good Paladin. She fought, alongside her unit, against the scourge in Northrend, the firelord Ragnaros, the dragon of the cataclysm…"

"And where is she now?" asked Thalyssra.

"She decided to join the Shado-Pan alongside a Draenei Priestess" answered Lor'themar "She had enough of war"

"War is indeed something that I would like to avoid if possible" commented Thalyssra

"Everyone knows that war is inevitable" replied Lor'themar as he stopped before a portal.

"I hope that I will see you again" said Thalyssra before entering the portal.

Lor'themar Theron smirked and said "And now, let's go see the Warchief"

* * *

 **For those who enjoyed the new allied races, I hope that you liked the fact that I'm adding them.**

 **Of course, I going to add those who will aid (in the canon version of WOW against the Legion) the forces of the Alliance and the Horde.**

 **And just like the previous chapter, this time, how will my OC will be in Fate Unlimited Code.**

* * *

1-Quotes

Character select screen: Character... choose

Selected: Torn... Powerful.

Good... Luck.

Torn... Defend... Illya.

VS:

Normal intro (First motion): Torn... Beat... You...

Torn... Unstoppable...

(Second motion): Illya: Kill them! Berserker!

Torn: Torn... Smash...!

Special intro (Use first motion):

VS Saber: Narberal...

VS Alter Saber: Saber... Fight... Darkness...

VS Sakura: You... Danger...

VS Shirou: Me... Take... Weak Master...

VS Kotomine: Shadow Priest... Smash...

VS Leysritt: Maid... Ready...?

Winning sentences: Torn... Unbeatable...

Torn... Smashed... You...

Torn... Make... Illya... Happy

Special winning sentences:

VS Saber: You... Fight... Good...

VS Alter Saber: Torn... Knows... You... Win... against... Darkness...

VS Rider: You... Fight... With... Doubts...

VS Sakura: Danger... Eliminated...

VS Shirou: Now... Weak Master... Follow... Torn...

VS Kotomine: Shadow Priest... No more...

VS Leysritt: Maid... More... Training...

2-Motions:

Into motions:

First intro motion: Torn take out his axes.

Second intro motion: Illya talks before that Torn talks.

Winning motion: Torn spread his arms and roar.

* * *

 **Next, Assassin.**


	16. Failure?

**...**

 **...**

 **Euh... Enjoy**

* * *

"Good work" said Sylvanas "Now, we can go and explore that new world"

"The troops are ready warchief" said the High Overlord "We are waiting your signal to launch the offensive"

Sylvanas turned to the Trade Prince, who was currently reading a letter "30 peons and 10 ogres?! That's the best they can do?!"

"The matter is really important if Gallywix is worked up like that" commented sarcastically the Regent Lord of Silvermoon, earning a chuckle from the Orc.

"You don't understand you pretty boy!" replied Gallywix with anger "I asked for 100 peons and 50 ogres!"

"It doesn't matter" said the Warchief of the Horde "We will do with what we have"

At that moment, Lor'themar remembered something "I do have something that may be of interest"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sylvanas.

"The people who helped us, the Nightbornes, are willing to lend us help even with some of their troops" answered Lor'themar "They will be led by someone, her name is Bledania, skilled with the blade and the gun"

"Really…" replied the Warchief.

"Yes" said Lor'themar before seeing a portal being opened "And I believe that's them"

A group of Nightbornes appeared, they all wear their racial armor and weapons. They were led by a white haired elf, she was wearing a white shirt beneath a red coat, she also had black pants, and a pair of high knee boots. Her weapons, a pair of large cutlasses ( **I used my Outlaw Rogue, so the weapons I speak of are the Dreadblades, skin: the promise of the seascourge** ).

"Now" said the rogue "Let's have some fun"

* * *

In the Einzbern's forest, the four Servants were having a hard time with dealing with those demons.

"Is there any end to them?!" asked Lancer, tired to kill demons.

Berserker calved a demon in two and said "Demons… eternal… big army…" he decapitated another demon "Fel energy… powerful…"

"Nevertheless" said Saber while blocking an attack of a demon "These creatures are powerful, at this rate, we will have used our mana reserve before the end of it"

"You are the one who should be worried about that fact" replied Lancer, impaling a demon with Gae Bolg "Your Master isn't the best in replenishing your mana"

"Shut up!" yelled Saber before pushing the demon back and slashing him.

Berserker killed two other demons before beginning to spin on himself, becoming a whirlwind that pulled all the demons to be butchered.

"What the hell is he?" asked Lancer "I knew that he was strong, but not to that point"

"Maybe, that's his Noble Phantasm" suggested Rider.

"I don't think so" replied Saber "Berserker's hadn't unleashed his Noble Phantasm yet"

Cover with the blood of the demons, Berserker stopped and looked beneath a tree, he narrowed his eyes before using his heroic throw. A giggle was heard.

"You haven't changed" said a seductive voice "you little cow"

 **Play track BBCF – Hakaishin**

"Formal Demon hunter…" growled Berserker.

"I'm surprised that you remembered me" said Assassin "But it doesn't matter, because you're going down"

The tauren roared and charged the Servant of Murder who simply jumped.

"Torro Torro Olé" taunted Jingke.

"She's playing with him" said Saber with anger.

"More than that" added Lancer "Do you feel it?"

Saber looked at the Servant of the Lance with confusion before catching with him "This is the Assassin Servant?!" she asked with shock.

"The true one" answered Rider "The previous one wasn't a true Servant"

"Then we must help him" said Saber while taking an offensive stance.

"I agree with you here" said Lancer before crouching "Gae Bo-" before that he could continue he found himself… silenced

"What's wrong Lancer?" asked Saber.

Lancer tried to talk, but didn't know what happened to him, he couldn't speak.

"Simple, yet useful" said an elderly voice "Assassin know more than me about magic"

"Zouken…" said Rider.

"I didn't know that you could betray your Master so easily Rider" said the old man "So disappointing"

"You aren't my Master" said coldly Rider.

"A little true, but you did in fact killed Shinji" replied Zouken.

"I didn't had a choice" said Rider "You ordered me after taking the Command Spells from him"

"It doesn't matter now" said Zouken "You are now useless"

Rider gripped her weapons tightly before launching herself toward the old man, but a lightning struck and an old man with red eyes and a grim look on his face made his appearance.

"You fool!" he yelled "Do you have any idea on how much effort I did to keep those demons out of this world!"

"That's why you are so worked up?" replied Zouken "Dead Apostle Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg"

"Don't play like you know who Sargeras is!" yelled the old man named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg "You have no idea on what they could do! Or what Sargeras can do!"

Zouken chuckled and said "They can give me the power I need. Besides, I don't really care about this world, they can burn it to the ground, or turn it into a fire land, in the end, I will have what I seek and you, Dead Apostle, will do nothing, because you are going down. Kill him!"

At that moment, dozens of Felguards lunched themselves, but they were stopped by arrows.

"Pesky little bastard" mumbled a new voice showing a female Blood Elf "You are surly a very stupid person if you think that the Legion will let this world intact. They will destroy it after taking everything"

"You three should run to your Masters" said Zelretch, turning to the remaining Servants "Let the tauren deal with the demon there, you should go and defend the others"

"Are you ready, my dear?" asked the Blood Elf.

"Of course, my dear Kitiana" replied Zelretch.

Zouken laughed and said "Even at ten to one, you will not defeat me, and my new masters will be able to conquer this world!"

"But we can delay it!" replied Zelretch, grinning.

 **Stop track**

* * *

Dessiana landed where she felt the power was strongest.

"Whatever that is, it must be near" she said while walking around, tracking the odd energy. Without noticing it, she stepped on a gem that exploded.

"Even the greatest being can fall" said a male voice of a man in a red coat holding a sword "Isn't that right, lord El-Melloi?"

Another man with a black costume and a red scarf came out "You are right, Dante. Now, show that demon that no one messes with humans and leaves the place like he owns it"

The man named Dante grinned and pointed his sword at the demon "I would like to see how good those weapons are"

'This is bad' thought Dessiana before seeing a ray of green light "Finally!" She said with excitement "The purge can begin!"

A red demon appeared "Burn everything to ash"

* * *

 **Yeah... Dante from DMC.**

 **After all there's demons, and Dante is a demon hunter...**

 **You thought please.**

 **And before I forget, the new Assassin in Fate Unlimited Code.**

* * *

1-Quotes

Character select screen: Pick between the weakling

Selected: Time to kill.

I will kill for the Legion!

I hope that I won't get bored.

VS:

Normal intro (First motion): Please, be a challenge.

Let's see how good you are.

(Second motion): I will blast you away!

I will Show you despair!

Special intro (Use second motion):

VS Alter Saber: Die Die Die!

VS Torn: I've waited for this moment, BERSERKER!

Winning sentences: I knew that I will win.

And here I thought that you can be a challenge.

Stop squirming and die

Special winning sentences:

VS Saber: And one holy bitch down.

VS Alter Saber: How was it to taste the darkness?

VS Shirou: Even with the best weapon ever made you can't defeat me.

2-Motions:

Into motions:

First intro motion: Talks while having a pensive pose before taking her blades

Second intro motion: Laughed madly before talking while pointing her weapon to the enemy.

Winning motion: Takes her demon form an fly away.

* * *

 **Your thoughts please.**


	17. Important Note

Sorry for the wait, but it's not a chapter, yet.

I planned to add more guest characters, such as Qrow from RWBY, Jubei from Blazblue and Kliff from Guilty Gear.

If you have requests, for some people, put them in the reviews.


End file.
